


thank you..next

by jjlangyan



Category: IV of Spades (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjlangyan/pseuds/jjlangyan
Summary: DRAFT LANG TO GUYS.. TWiTTER SERYE TALAGA TO EH,, HAHHAHA





	thank you..next

  
  
an ivos serye where in zild and crystal unintently met in a resort while  
  
both are trying to mend they're broken hearts.  
  
  
  
  
Crystal's POV  
  
  
hindi ko alam kung pano ako napadpad sa parteng to ng isla, basta ang  
  
alam ko lang, gusto kong makalimot, gusto kong mawala na yung sakit.  
  
  
_"im sorry, pero.. i think we need space tal.."_  
  
  
tss.. natawa na lang ako ng maalala ko yung mga sinabi nya, space nya  
  
muka nya! sino bang niloko nya? makikipag break na lang andami pang  
  
sinabi! di na lang ako diretsahin na hindi na nya ako mahal! tangina  
  
diba? tangina mo blaster silonga!  
  
  
naramdaman ko ang pagtulo ng luha ko kaya agad kong pinahid. peste kasi  
  
eh! di ba napapagod tong mata ko kakaiyak?

  
  
napahinto ako sa paglalakad ng may makita akong pamilyar na tao na nakaupo sa buhangin.

  
  
napakunot ako ng noo, anong ginagawa nya dito?

 

nagpalinga linga ako baka kasi may kasama syang siraulong astronaut eh pero wala, mukang kaming  
  
dalawa lang ang tao dito. agad ko syang nilapitan

  
  
**"hoy! zildjian! anong ginagawa mo dito?"**

 

tanong ko. medyo nagulat naman sya sakin, di nya din siguro expect na may ibang tao  
  
dito, pero agad naman syang ngumiti ng bahagya ng mapagtanto nya kung  
  
sino ako.

  
  
**"hey.. what are you doing here?"** malumanay nyang tanong  
  
  
napakunot noo ako, iba kasi ang aura nya  
  
  
" **okey ka lang ba?"** concern kong tanong  
  
  
nawala ang ngiti nya, napalitan ng lungkot  
  
  
**"i wish i could say yes.."** sagot nya sabay tingin sa malayo  
  
  
umupo ako sa tabi nya at napatingin na rin sa kawalan..

  
  
  
**"i've heard about you and blaster before i got here.."**  
  
  
napailing na lang ako, pero hindi na ako sumagot  
  
  
**"i guess this place is meant for those who broke their hearts.."**  
  
  
napalingon ako sa kanya. bahagya syang nakangiti pero nandun pa din yung  
  
lungkot  
  
  
**"ano bang meron sa space at lahat ata gusto nun?"** pabiro nyang sabi  
  
  
**"zild..."**  
  
  
**"yup! shane and i just broke up.. she's asking for time.. space and shit like that..."**

 

natatawa nyang sabi, ewan pero natawa na lang din ako, nagkatinginan kami at sabay na tumawa.  
  
  
**"bakit ganun no..? minahal naman natin sila? binigay naman natin lahat..**  
  
**ginawa naman natin lahat.. pero in the end.. parang bulang mawawala na**  
  
**lang yung feelings nila.."**

 

sabi ko.. hindi ko na alam kung tumatawa pa ba ako o umiiyak na..  
  
  
**"i don't know.. maybe were not enough for them to stay?"**

 

sagot ni zild habang patuloy ang pag agos ng luha nya. this is the first time i  
  
see him like this. di ko mapigilang maawa para saming dalawa  
  
  
mga ilang minuto din kaming nabalot ng katahimikan. parehong nakatinign  
  
sa kadiliman, sa kawalan.. bakit pa kasi nauso yang space na yan eh..  
  
punyeta diba?  
  
  
**"nakakapagod palang umiyak tal..im already feeling sleepy.."**  
  
  
napatawa na lang ako, namumungay na kasi ang mata nya. at namamaga na din  
  
sa kakaiyak, feeling ko mas matagal yung pag iyak nya kesa sakin, pero di  
  
ko na tinanong  
  
  
**"tama na nga tong kadramahan natin benitez!"** sabi ko sabay hampas sa  
  
likod nya  
  
  
**"andami na nating iniyak! siguro naman sapat na yun! tayo na dyan! mag**  
  
**move on tayo!"**  
  
  
napailing sya pero tumayo din sya..  
  
  
**"masyado kang cute para mag mukmok dito sa tabing dagat zild,, baka mapag**  
  
**tripan ka ng mga serena dito kunin ka pa.. magiging pusoy dos na ang ivos**  
  
**pag nawala ka .."**  
  
  
sabay kaming natawa sa sinabi ko.  
  
  
**"okey then.. where do we start?"**  
  
  
____  
  
  
third person's pov  
  
  
  
**"okey.. medyo kinakabahan na ako.."** di mapakaling sabi ni badjao  
  
  
**"ano ba badj! nahihilo na ako sayo! maupo ka nga!"** sita ni gelo na busy sa  
  
hawak na cellphone

  
  
  
**"hindi ba kayo nagpapanic!! ilang araw ng nawawala si kulot!! walang text**  
  
**walang paramdam! baka kung napano na yun!"** sagot ni badjao

  
  
  
**"pwede ba badjao.. hindi ganyan si zild.. oo broken hearted yun pero di**  
  
**pa yun mag susuicide no.. "** sagot ni blaster

  
  
  
**"ewan ko blaster! ewan ko talaga! may gig tayo bukas! pero wala pa din**  
  
**sya! alm mo! wag na yung gig! malaman lang natin kung nasan na sya or ano**  
  
**na bang nangyayari sa kanya okey na yun eh! hindi yung gantong nga nga**  
  
**lang tayo dito!"**  
  
  
napabuntong hininga na lang si blaster, mula ng mag break si shane at  
  
zild, bigla na lang umalis ang kaibigan nila ng walang pasabi kung saan  
  
pupunta. ilang araw na rin itong nawawala at hindi sumasagot sa mga tawag  
  
at text nila.  
  
  
**"OH MY GHAD!!! ALAM KO NA KUNG NASAN SI ZILDJIAN!"** biglang sabi ni gelo  
  
sabay tayo  
  
  
**"huh! san!?** " sabay na tanong ni badjao at blaster  
  
  
agad namang pinakita ni gelo ang cellphone nya.  
  
  
//instagram  
  
  
birds of the same feathers emote together..  
  
at masino island w/ @zildbenitez  
  
  
//  
  
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
  
Gelo's POV  
  
  
  
katatapos lang ng gig ng ivos at nagpapahinga sila dito ngayon sa  
  
dressing room..dapat, pero nakatutok kaming lahat kay zild

 

  
  
**"haha.. oo.. still nice to perform.. what? no of course not! we talked**  
  
**about it diba? haha.. oo.. nagpapahinga lang kami saglit, oo okey**  
  
**naman..sige sige.. next time you should come! friends mo pa din naman**  
  
**kami diba? haha.. oo nman! sige sige... bye mars.."**  
  
  
nagkatinginan lang kaming tatlo nila badjao  
  
  
gulat naman si zild ng mapansing nakatingin kaming lahat sa kanya  
  
  
**"what? why are you all looking at me like that?"** natatawa nyang tanong

  
  
**"sino yung kausap mo?"** tanong ni badjao

  
  
  
**"ah,, it was tal.. nangungumusta lang.."** sagot ni zild  
  
  
**"hmmm.. close na close kayo ah.. mula ng bumalik ka lagi na kayong**  
  
**magkausap eh.."** biro ko, pero seryoso, lagi na talaga silang magkausap.

  
  
  
**"what's wrong with that? were friends naman even before diba?"** maang na  
  
sagot ni zild  
  
  
  
**"pero hindi kagaya ngayon.. may tawagan pa kayong nalalaman.. ano bang**  
  
**pinaggagawa nyo sa isla ha.."** usisa ni badjao  
  
  
  
**"nothing.. "** kibit balikat ni zild  
  
  
  
**"we just sort of had fun together.. nakakapgod kasing umiyak at**  
  
**malungkot so we both decided na.. mag move on and forget.."**  
  
  
  
napatingin naman si zild kay blaster  
  
  
  
  
**"you're okey with that naman ter diba?"**  
  
  
  
  
**"h-huh? oo naman,, "** sagot ni blaster  
  
  
  
**"see? wala namang problema.."** nakangiting sabi ni zild  
  
  
  
**"fine.. as long as masaya ka na ulit zild.. "** sagot naman ni badjao  
  
  
**"di kami sanay na nagmumukmuk ka lang.. "**  
  
  
  
**"ahw.. thanks badj.. i really appreciate that.."**  
  
  
ngumiti lang si badjao ganun din si blaster, ewan ko kung masyado lang  
  
akong uzi o sadyang pilit talaga a ngiti ni blaster. pero di na ako  
  
umimik.  
  
  
**"welcome back zild.."** sabi ko sabay thumbs up  
  
  
___  
  
  
  
//twitter  
  
  
  
thanks @zildbenitez *picture of a book  
|  
|  
|  
Welcome.. told you, i can find it..  
|  
|  
|  
LOL.. eh di ikaw na magaling..XP  
|  
|  
|  
haha..(emoji with shades)  
|  
|  
|  
luh?? anong meron? new ship? char! hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
goodbye cryster and Shield.. hello CryZild.. hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
@Bsilonga, nu meron? bat lagi atang si zild ang kasama ni bebe luvs mo??  
|  
|  
|  
@shanedandan @Bsilonga hahahahhahaha.. post din kayo ng magkasama para  
  
its a tie  
  
  
___  
  
  
//balster Instagram  
  
  
mine..(actual pctire on instagram..)  
  
  
//shane's Twitter  
  
  
Hello there....(picture of zild)  
  
|  
|  
|  
ooh.. ayaw pakabog ng original oh.. hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
si blaster nag post din sa IG hahaha..  
  
  
//twitter of crys  
  
i feel so attacked.. (picture of blaster)  
|  
|  
|  
yihhhhhh... an tamis!!  
|  
|  
|  
bati na? hahaha..  
|  
|  
|  
hoy @ issue ka.. hahaha  
  
//zild's instagram  
  
Hi there..( piktyur of shane)  
  
____  
  
  
Blaster's POV  
  
**"crystal.. im sorry.. pero thank you pa din at pinabigyan mo ako.."** sabi  
  
ni daddy  
  
  
**"wala yun tito.. "** sagot ni crystal  
  
  
**"alam ko na mahirap para sayo tong pabor na hinihingi ko"**  
  
  
**"tito okey lang, walang problema, isa pa naiintindihan ko naman kayo, "**  
  
  
**"thank you talaga crystal, yaan mo, maaayos din namin lahat to okey?"**  
  
ngumiti lang si crystal kay daddy  
  
  
**"mauna na po ako tito, medyo late na din kasi eh.."**  
  
  
**"ah sure,, sige, blaster ihatid mo si cyrtal"**  
  
  
**"hindi na tito! okey lang.. mag ga grab na lang ako.."**  
  
  
**"i insist tal.. "**  
  
  
**"pero ti-"**  
  
  
**"halika na.. ihahatid na kita"** putol ko sa sasabihin nya, napabunting  
  
hininga na lang sya pero sumunod na din  
  
  
**" sige tito, una na kami.."** paalama nya  
  
  
  
tahimik kaming naglakad papunta sa kotse, sa passenger seat sa likod sya  
  
pumunta pero inunahan ko na sya..  
  
  
**"dito ka na sa harap maupo.."** sabi ko sabay bukas ng pinto  
  
  
tiningnan nya lang ako ng masama  
  
  
**"baka may makakita satin.."** sabi ko, napailing na lang sya sakin pero  
  
pumasok na din sa loob. napabuntong hininga na lang ako after kong isara  
  
ang pinto. this is going to be a long ride...  
  
\---  
  
  
wala kaming imikan na dalawa. tahimik syang nakaitingin sa labas habang  
  
naka earphone. halos dikit na dikit na sya sa pinto na kotse at naka  
  
crossarm.. hindi naman halatang ni ayaw nyang madikit sakin.  
  
ewan ko pero medyo nakaramdam ako ng inis ng maalala ko yung mga pictures  
  
nilang dalawa ni zild. naka yakap pa nga sya sa braso ni zild sa isang  
  
picture nila eh! tapos ngayon kung makalayo sakin akala mo dati hindi sya  
  
yumakap ng todo sakin!

  
  
di ko maiwasang mapatingin sa kanya,, dati pag hinahatid ko sya, lagi  
  
kaming maingay, jammin sa pagkanta, puro tawanan.. minsan sinasadya ko  
  
pang bagalan mag drive para lang magkasama pa kami ng matagal..  
  
  
**"wag ka ng pumasok.. dito na lang ako..may ginagawang kalye sa loob,**  
  
**mahihirapan ka lang."** putol nya sa pag mumunimuni ko  
  
  
**"h-ha? ah.. okey"** sagot ko at dahan dahang hinito ang kotse. agad naman  
  
syang lumabas at naglakad palayo.  
  
  
_wow! salamat blaster at hinatid mo ko._.gagad kong bulong sa sarili ko  
  
husay eh.. samantalang yung **"new bff"** nya, libro lang kung makapag  
  
pasalamat sya wagas! pinost pa nya sa twitter!

  
  
hindi ko alam pero naiinis talaga ako.. alam ko naman wala akong  
  
karapatan eh.. di ko na siya girlfriend, nagpapangap na lang kaming okey  
  
para lang hindi mabigla ang mga fans namin..pero shit eh! bat ba parang  
  
ansakit? napapikit na lang ako ng mariin at pinakalma ko ang sarili ko.  
  
relax blaster.. wala na kayo ni crystal.. kung maging sila man ni zild..  
  
wala ka na dun..  
  
bulong ko sa sarili ko..  
  
__  
  
  
Shane's POV  
  
  
**"babe, eto oh,, ang cute diba?"** nakangiti kong tanong kay zild habang  
  
pinapakita ang blouse na nakuha ko.  
  
  
hindi ko naman to sinsasadya,, di ko alam na andito din sya sa mall, pero  
  
may nakakita na samin kaya wala na kaming choice  
  
  
**"yes babe..bagay sayo.."** nakangiti nya rin na sagot  
  
  
  
**"wait lang ah, babayaran ko lang sa counter"** sabi ko  
  
  
**"sure.. ill wait for you outside,,"**  
  
  
ngumiti lang ako sabay punta sa counter. nakita ko syang lumabas ng store  
  
at tumayo sa may gilid habang hawak ang phone nya.  
  
  
ewan pero ang weird lang sa pakiramdam habang nakikita ko syang nakangiti  
  
habang tutok sa phone nya. for sure si crystal ang kausap nya. super  
  
close na nila ngayon eh.  
  
  
mabilis lang naman nag ipinila ko kaya natapos ako agad at lumpait na ako  
  
sa kanya  
  
  
  
**"done?"** tanong nya  
  
**"yeah"** sagot ko  
  
  
**"let's go.."** yaya nya, pero may nakita syang fan na nakatingin samin bago  
  
pa man sya makapaglakad, humarap sya sakin at bahagyang ngumiti..  
  
  
**"let's go.. "** yaya nya sabay hawak sa kamay ko  
  
  
  
**"OY KUYA ZILD ATE SHANE! pwede bang magpapicture!?"** excited na sabi ng  
  
fan  
  
  
**"sure.. tara"** masayang sagot ni zild.. agad naman syang nag pose for  
  
picture. nagpaalam na din kami after.

 

mag ka holding hands pa din kami  
  
hanggang makarating na kami sa parking lot.  
  
  
**"you can let go of my hand now shane, wala ng tao."** sabi nya. hindi ko  
  
namalayan na nakabitaw na pala sya sakin  
  
  
**"oh,, im sorry"** sabi ko sabay bitaw  
  
  
**"no.. ako dpat mag sorry.. you have to do all this.."**  
  
  
**"h-hindi okay lang b- zild.,.."**  
  
  
  
**"still.. i feel bad.. don't worry, i'll make sure this won't happen**  
  
**again.. kung alam ko lang talaga na nandito ka din, sana hindi na ako**  
  
**tumuloy.. hindi mo na sana kaylangan mag pangap."**  
  
  
**"no zild.. it-"**  
  
  
**"thanks shane.. see you around i guess.."** sabi nya sabay pasok sa loob ng  
  
kotse nya. wala na akong nagawa kundi panoorin sya habang paalis sya..  
  
  
  
**"ate shane! tara na!"** tawag ni elijah sakin  
  
  
**"h-ha? oo sige.."** sagot ko sabay pasok sa loob ng kotse ko.  
  
  
**"wag masyadong titigan baka matunaw.. tandaan mo.. di na sayo yan.."**  
  
pangaasar ni elijah sakin  
  
  
  
**"HEh! tara na nga!"**  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
//twitter account  
  
  
saw @zildbenitez and @shanedandan sa mall kanina.. super sweet! my  
  
parents!!  
|  
|  
|  
wow! ships are sailing! CrysTer is somewhere too! may nag post ng pics  
  
nila na magkasama.. haha  
|  
|  
|  
si badjao din! magkasama sila ni aimee sa EK hahaha,,, ivos are rolling!!  
  
love love love!!  
  
  
//twitter Crystal  
  
mama mo mahal...XP  
|  
|  
|  
tara milk TEA.. haha (zild)  
|  
|  
|  
bat di mo yayain si shane @zildnebitez? (bsilonga)  
|  
|  
|  
di naman ampalaya ulam natin kanina ah? @DnGelo  
|  
|  
|  
burn beybeh burnnnnn..@badjao  
|  
|  
|  
you're point is?? @bsilonga  
|  
|  
|  
i love you  
|  
|  
|  
love you too..  
  
  
//user posted screen shot  
  
what is heppning??  
|  
|  
|  
baka biruan lang.. nag aylabyu si blaster eh..haha  
|  
|  
|  
ewan ah,, pero parang may something??  
|  
|  
|  
wala yan.. biruan lang nila yan.. lalangamin na nga sila sa tamis eh..  
  
___  
  
crystal's POV  
  
BUWISIT! halos mabalibag ko na yung phone ko sa inis.. napaka letse  
  
talaga nitong astronaut na to eh! may pag i love you pa! napilitan din  
  
tuloy akong mag i love you  
  
  
pinapakalma ko ang sarili ng biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto  
  
ko..speaking of the devil..napatayo ako bigla  
  
  
**"ano bang problema mo?"** sigaw nya sakin  
  
  
**"ano ring problema mo!"** sagot ko  
  
  
**"kelangan ka talagang mag post ng ganun? ha? anong gusto mong palabasin?"**  
  
galit nyang litanya  
  
  
**"sandali nga lang blaster! wala kang pakialam sa post ko okey! twitter ko**  
  
**yun! mag popost ako kung anong gusto ko! tsaka wala naman akong bingait**  
  
**na name ah!? bat ka guilty? ikaw tong biglang nakisawsaw samin ni zild**  
  
**diba? kaya nag comment na din yung dalwa!"** ako talaga sinusubukan ng kumag na to eh!

  
  
**"huh..wow!"** naka smirk nyang sabi  
  
  
**"samin? so kayo na ni zild ganun.."**  
  
  
di ko alam kung tatawa ba ako o maiinis. parang ansarap mang balibag ng tao ngayon

  
  
**"nasobrahan ka ba ng kakapraktis ng gitara? pati si zild dinadamay mo sa**  
  
**issues mo? walang kinalaman si zild sa away nating dalawa blaster! at**  
  
**kung kami man? anong problema mo? di naman kita boyfriend diba?"**  
  
bahagya syang natahimik.. seryoso lang syang nakatingin sakin, ng biglang  
  
pumasok si mama  
  
  
**"crystal, blaster,, nagaaway ba kayo? bat parang naririnig ko kayong**  
  
**nagsisigawan?"** concern na tanong ni mama  
  
  
**"hindi po ma.. naguusap lang kami.."** pilit akong ngumiti kay mama, ayaw  
  
kong madamay pa sya saming dalawa  
  
  
**"ganun ba? akala ko nagaaway kayo eh.. nga pala blaster.,, dito ka na**  
  
**kumain, nakapag luto na ako ng hapunan.. "**  
  
  
**"hindi na po tita, may practice pa kasi kami ngayon, dinaanan ko lang si**  
  
**crystal"** sagot ni blaster sabay ngiti ng bahagya kay mama  
  
  
**"ayun naman.. napaka sweet nyo talaga,, hay naku.. o sya sige..maiwan ko**  
  
**na kayo.."** nakangiting sabi ni mama, napilitan na din akong ngumiti..  
  
naku ma.,,kung alam mo lang!  
  
  
sinuguro muna naming nakababa na si mama bago kami nag samaan ng tingin  
  
ulit  
  
  
**"alam mo wala naman akong pakialam kung may relasyon kayong dalawa ni**  
  
**zild eh.. pero may usapan kayo ni daddy diba? umoo ka.. sana tuparin mo**  
  
**yun.."** sabi nya sabay alis..  
  
  
wow! wow talaga! the nerve of this guy! sinundan ko na lang sya ng tingin  
  
hangang sa mawala sya..napailing na lang ako.. punyeta kasi eh! bakit pa  
  
kasi ako umoo eh...napasalampak na lang ako sa kama ko at kinuha ko ang  
  
unan ko para dun sumigaw..  
  
  
//twitter  
  
sa lahat ng walang pakialam.. napaka pakialamero mo..  
|  
|  
|  
ang almusal ay sigawan.. ang hapunan natin ay tampuhan.. (dnnigelo)  
|  
|  
|  
ang meryenda pag dududa...haha (user)  
|  
|  
|  
pero mahal kita wala ng hahanaping pang iba.. (user)  
|  
|  
|  
handa akong magtiis.. kahit na.. AWAY AWAY AWAY NATO!! -badjao  
  
  
  
//twitter ni gelo  
  
Popcorn please.. mahabahaba pa tong serye na to eh..XP  
|  
|  
|  
anong flavor? SALTY ba?-badjao  
|  
|  
|  
haha.. hindi.. BITTER.. XP  
|  
|  
|  
hoy tito badj! gelo! ano yan!?  
|  
|  
|  
may nangangamoy breakup??  
|  
|  
|  
@ issue to.. haha.. hindi naman siguro??  
  
\------  
  
Zild's POV  
  
  
maaga akong dumating sa studio, wala pa sila blaster at badj kaya  
  
prinaktis ko na lang muna yung bass part ko sa new song namin, sandali  
  
lang naman ang pinagantay ko dahil dumating na si blaster  
  
  
**"morning.."** bati ko  
  
  
tumango lang sya at dumiretso sa gitara nya.. oookey.. wierd but yeah..  
  
sanay na ako sa mood swings nya kaya di ko na pinansin  
  
  
**"napakingan mo ba yng new part na ginawa namin ni badj kagabi?"** tanong ko  
  
pero hindi sya sumagot  
  
  
**"ahm.. blaster.. hey im talking to you!"** tawag ko sa kanya, humarap sya  
  
pero nakasimangot  
  
  
**"what's wrong with you?"** kunot noo kong tanong  
  
  
**"ikaw zild.. what's wrong with you?"** balik nya sa tanong ko

  
  
**"what are you even talking about?"** confused kong tanong  
  
  
" **wag na tayong mag lokohan zild pwede ba?"** iritable nyang sabi  
  
  
**"ano!? hindi kita maintindihan blaster.. ang aga aga ah!"** naiinis ko na na  
  
sagot  
  
  
**"alam mo kung anong tinutukoy ko zild!"**  
  
  
napatayo na ako sabay baba ng bass ko  
  
  
**"ikaw ang masyadong cryptic dyan! sabihin mo na ng derstso kung anong**  
  
**problema mo! hindi ako manghuhula blaster!"** pasigaw ko na sabi.. wow!  
  
its been a while mula ng magtaas ako ng boses..  
  
  
**"kayong dalawa ni crystal! "** sagot nya  
  
  
**"what!? what's with me and crystal!? "** sagot ko  
  
  
**"pwede ba zild!"** sigaw nya  
  
  
**"WAG MO KONG SINISIGAWAN BLASTER SILONGA!"** sigaw ko din.. medyo nagulat  
  
sya sa pag sigaw ko  
  
  
sakto namang pagpasok ni badjao  
  
  
**"HOy! ang aga aga nag sisigawan kayong dalawa!"** saway nya samin habang  
  
papalapit  
  
  
**"eto kasing si blaster eh!"** nakasimangot kong sabi  
  
  
**"ano bang nangyayari?"** kunot noo na ring tanong ni badjao  
  
  
**"i dont know! blaster just starts yelling at me!"** sagot ko  
  
  
**"blaster..."** baling ni badjao sa kanya  
  
  
**"anong ako? ikaw tong nagsimula nito eh!"**  
  
  
**"stop accusing me of things! i don't even know what your talking about!"**

  
  
**"zild..."** saway ni badjao sakin

  
  
**"magtigil ka! wag mo kong inglish inglishin dyan zild! hindi mo ako**  
  
**madadaan dyan!"**  
  
  
**"what the hell are you really talking about!!"** nangigigil ko ng sabi  
  
  
  
**"PWEDE BANG MANAHIMIK KAYONG DALAWA!!!"** siagw ni badjao  
  
  
pareho kaming narahimik ni blaster  
  
  
**"PANO KAYO MAGKAKAINTINDIHAN SIGAWAN KAYO NG SIGAWAN! IKAW BLASTER! ANO**  
  
**BA KASING IPUNUPUTOK NG BUTSE MO DYAN! HA!? TUNGKOL NANAMAN TO KAY**  
  
**CRYSTAL??"**

  
  
hindi umimik si blaster

  
  
**"what?? Oh my g- are you jealous of me and crystal?"** gulat kong tanong  
  
  
**"what? hindi no!"** tanggi nya  
  
  
**"then what!! what the hell is your problem!?"**  
  
  
hindi sya sumagot.. napakunot noo na lang ako. that's it! im done! kinuha ko ang bag ko tsaka  
  
inayos ang bass ko  
  
  
**"zild.. san ka pupunta"** stress na tanong ni badjao  
  
  
**"somewhere na malayo dyan sa tropa mong may topak!.. tawagan nyo na lang**  
  
**ako pag okey na sya.."** sagot ko  
  
  
**"zild naman! ano ba yan!."** pero di ko na pinakingan pa si badjao at  
  
nagtuloy tuloy na lumabas ng studio.  
  
  
__  
  
//instagram ni crystal  
  
Chillin with ma pars @zildbenitez...  
  
  
//twitter ni shane  
  
why im feeling so bad now.. when i know it was my idea..  
  
  
//twitter ni blaster  
  
  
can i just take it back?  
  
  
//twitter ni gelo  
  
on today's episode...  
  
  
//badjao twitter  
  
malapit ko na talaga kayong tangalan ng internet...  
  
\--  
  
//twitter  
  
oi gago.. anong meron!!?? bat parang may mali??? sino nakanuod ng gig  
  
nila kagabi?? sinadya ba ni blaster yun!!??  
|  
|  
|  
ang alin!?? ano yun!!?  
|  
|  
|  
natumba si zild kagabi pababa ng stage.. nasangi ni blaster habang pababa  
  
sila..  
|  
|  
|  
nasangi o sinangi??  
|  
|  
|  
di naman siguro sinasadya ni blaster yun.. nag sorry naman sya.. itinayo  
  
pa nga sya ni blaster eh..  
|  
|  
|  
pero iba tinginan nila sa isat isa kagabi.. tsaka hindi sila naglapit dun  
  
sa hey barbara solo..  
|  
|  
|  
luh.. ano to?? from this band to disband na to??  
\--  
  
third person's POV  
  
  
**"ano? ganto na lang tayo? "** nakapamewang na sabi ni dadday a  
  
  
**"zild.. blaster.. ano ba kayong dalawa?! para kayong mga bata ah!"**  
  
  
nanatiling tahimik lang ang dalawa  
  
  
**"hangang kelan yang tampuhan na yan ha? napapansin na kayo ng mga fans**  
  
**nyo.. "**  
  
  
**"i didn't start this stupid fight though.."** sagot ni zild  
  
  
**"O sige.. kasalanan  ko na.."** kunot noong sagot ni blaster  
  
  
kunot noo din syang nilingon ni zild  
  
  
**"eh kasalanan mo naman talaga..ikaw tong bigla na lang nag karon ng issue**  
  
**sakin kahit di ko naman talaga alam kung ano ba yang issues mo! basta**  
  
**nagalit ka nalang and started to act like a spoiled little brat towards me.."**  
  
sagot ni zild

  
sarcastic naman tumawa si blaster sa sinabi ni zild  
  
  
**'wow! talagang hindi mo alam o nag tatangatangahan ka lang? diba ikaw**  
  
**yung matalino satin?"** sagot ni blasyter

  
  
taas kilay syang tinitigan saglit ni zild, bago ito nagsalita  
  
  
**"so its really about me and crystal isnt it.."**  
  
  
napa buntong hininga na lang si gelo at badjao, ganun din si daddy a  
  
  
**"nagagalit ka na close kami ng "EX" mo? bakit? ako ba nagalit na naguusap**  
  
**kayo ni shane? hindi diba? so anong issue mo samin blaster? kasi sa**  
  
**pagkakatanda ko, even before, kaibigan ko na si crystal!"**  
  
  
akmang sasagot si balster pero hindi nya naituloy  
  
  
**"nagsiselos ka..pero hiniwalayan mo? so sino sating dalawa ngayon ang**  
  
**tanga blaster?"**  
  
  
**"zild, tama na.."** awat ni badjao  
  
  
**"NO! pagusapan natin to! diba eto naman talaga ang reason kung bakit**  
  
**nandito tayo? so ito na.. atleast ako alam ko kung anong sasabihin ko..**  
  
**how about you blaster? do you even really know kung ano yang ikinasasama**  
  
**ng loob mo sakin?"**

  
  
nagkatinignan nba lang yung ibang nasa kasam nila, kilala nila si zild, he's the  
  
kindest but then, nobody wants to mess with a pissed off zild benitez.  
  
and now blaster just dig his grave. nobody wins with zild when it comes  
  
to debate and arguments.  
  
  
napailing na lang si daddy a, hindi pwedeng magtagal tong ganitong  
  
sitwasyon, kung hindi madadaan sa usapan ang misunderstanding ng dalawa,  
  
kelangan na ng mga matatanda na pumagitna  
  
___  
  
  
badjao's POV

  
  
**"zild bumaba ka na dyan.. kahit ngumuso ka pa maghapon hindi tayo babalik**  
  
**sa maynila"** sabi ni tito frank

  
  
**"why are we even here!? akala ko ba may gig kami?"** nakasimangot na sagot  
  
ni zild pagkababa nya ng sasakyan  
  
  
**"walang mag gigig hangat hindi kayo nagkakaayos ni blaster! tatatlo na**  
  
**nga lang kayo nag gaganyanan pa kayong dalawa!"**  
  
  
**"pero daddy!!"**  
  
  
**"Daniel Zildjian benitez! tumigil ka na! makukurot na talaga kita!"** sita  
  
ni tita jen. hindi na sumagot pa si zild lalot seryoso ng nakatingin si  
  
tita jen sa kanya  
  
  
**"blaster tulungan mo mommy mo sa bagahe nya at titigil mo yang**  
  
**pagsimangot mo"** tawag naman ni daddy A sa nakasimangot nya rin na anak,  
  
kunot noo lang na bumaba si blaster sa sasakyan  
  
  
**"kasalanan mo to eh..'** pabulong na sabi ni zild  
  
  
**"ako lang? ako lang talaga!?"** pabulong din na sagot ni blaster  
  
napa roll eye na lang ako, hinila ko si zild papunta sa gilid ko para  
  
pagitnaan sila  
  
  
**'kayong dalawa! pag hindi pa kayo tumigil paguuntugin ko na kayo! ano**  
  
**ba!? "**  
  
  
hindi sila umimik.

  
**"narinig nyo si tito frank diba? hangant di kayo nagkakaayos.. wala**  
  
**tayong gig!.. so nasa inyo kung mag a anounce na ba tayo ng disbandment**  
  
**pagbalaik natin ng maynila!"**  
  
  
napa buntong hininga na lang ako sa dalawang to.. di pa nga kami nag  
  
tatagal, stress na agad ako..  
  
  
**"silang dalawa lang naman ang dapat pagayusin, eh bakit kasama pa ako?"**  
  
tanong ni crystal..  
  
  
**"yeah.. ako din.. bakit kasama pa kami?** " tanong din ni shane  
  
  
**"tama na yang question and answer portion nyo.. ipasok nyo na yung mga**  
  
**gamit para makapag pahinga na tayo.. dumidilim na"** sabi ni daddy a..  
  
  
nagkatinginan lang kami ni daddy a. hopefully,, gumana talaga tong plano  
  
na to  
  
\---  
  
  
nasa baler kami ngayon, magandang view.. malamig na hangin..,kung wala  
  
lang talagang internal conflict samin ngayon, masya sana na kumpleto kami  
  
sa bakasyon na to eh.. kaso..

  
  
**"hon.."** kalabit sakin ni aimee habang nakatingin sa dalawang pares nanasa  
  
harap namin  
  
  
**'sorry hon ah.. pati tuloy ikaw nadamay na sa mga to.."**  
  
  
ngumti naman si aimee sakin sabay hawak sa kamay ko  
  
  
**"okey lang yun hon, pero syempre, as much as possible gusto ko magkaayos**  
  
**silang apat. i dont know pero feeling ko naman, they still love each**  
  
**other.."**

  
  
napabuntong hininga na lang ako, bigla kasing nagkabaligktad ang  
  
sitwasyon, yung mga nakipag break, mukang sila ngayon ang affected.  
  
  
**"wow! ang saya ng atmosphere!"** sarcastic na bungad ni gelo samin  
  
  
napailing lang si crystal na halos malaglag na sa upuan kakalayo kay  
  
blaster. si shane naman tahimik lang at si zild busy sa phone nya  
  
  
**"umayos na kayo.. may mga fans akong nakita sa labas"** natatwa nyan sabi. 

  
  
agad naman nagsiayos yung apat na kanina ko pa gustong pag untog untugin  
  
ng matauhan.. feeling ko tumanda ko ng ilang years sa apat na to eh! buti  
  
nalang andito si aimee kung hindi baka na highblood na ako.  
  
  
**"hello po!"** bati ng mga fans na naka pansin samin  
  
  
**"hi!!"** bati namin sa kanila  
  
  
**"oy kumpleto sila oh!"** sabi nung isa  
  
  
**"okey na po kayo?"** nahihiyang sabi nung isa pa  
  
  
**"okey naman kami ah.."** sagot ni blaster sabay akbay kay crystal na medyo  
  
nagulat sa ginawa ni blaster  
  
  
**"diba love.."** tanong nya ng nakangiti kay crystal. ngumti lang si cryatal  
  
sa kanya

  
  
**"oo naman love.."**  
  
  
napailing na lang ako.. etong si blaster talaga.. ang gulo na nga nakuha  
  
pang mangasar talaga  
  
  
pasimple namang nag roll eye si zild, na sana hindi nakita ng fans  
  
  
**"akala namin may something na kasi yung mga tweet nyo eh"**  
  
  
**"don't mind the tweets.. we were just messing with each other.."** sagot ni  
  
zild  
  
  
ngumiti lang si shane pero di nagsalita  
  
  
**"mauna na kami ah.. baka hinahanap na kami nila daddy a eh"** paalam ko  
  
  
**"sige po.. enjoy po dito! papiktyur po next time!"** sagot nila  
  
  
**"sure!! one week naman kami dito eh!"** sagot ko  
  
  
____  
  
  
third person's POV  
  
  
**"WHAT!!!??"** sabay sabay na sigaw nila shane, crystal, blaster at zild  
  
  
**"but why? i mean.. bakit kelangan ganto ang set up ng rooms?** " tanong ni  
  
zild  
  
  
**"kasi.. magtataka ang fans kung bakit hindi kayo magkakasama sa isang**  
  
**room if ever.."** sagot ni daddy A  
  
  
  
**"pero daddy naman! baka naman iba ang isipin nila dito!"** protesta ni  
  
blaster  
  
  
  
**"tito pwede naman pong kami na lang girls ang magkakasama eh, tapos**  
  
**silang tatlo! hindi na magtataka ang fans nun!"** sabi ni crystal  
  
  
  
**"hay naku tama na! basta kung anong room ang assigned dun kayo! okey!?**  
  
**sige na magsipasok na kayo sa mga kwarto nyo!"** taboy ni daddy a sa knila  
  
  
  
**"this is madness! i can't even,,,"** pagmamaktol ni zild habang padabog na  
  
kinuha ang dala nyang gamit para ipasok sa kwartong pagsasaluhan nilang  
  
dalawa ni shane  
  
  
**"o wala akong gagawin sayo wag kang feeling!"** biglang sabi ni blaster ng  
  
magkatitigan silang dalawa ni crystal.

  
  
padabog din na kinuha ni crystal ang dala nyang bag habang naiiling  
  
  
**"i swear talaga may masasalaksak ako ng syringe! konti na lang.."**  
  
pabulong nyang sabi habang papunta sa kwarto nila ni blaster  
  
  
**"alam mo supposedly dapat pantangal stress tong bakasyon nato eh.. bat**  
  
**parang lalao akong na stress!"** pabuntong hiningang sabi ni badjao.  
  
niyakap na lang sya ni aimee at inakay papunta sa kwarto nila.  
  
___  
  
  
shane and zild's room  
  
  
  
**"zild kung di ka komportable i can ask daddy A na dun na lang ako sa room**  
  
**ni gelo, tutal wala naman syang kasama"** suggestion ni shane habang nag  
  
aayos ng gamit  
  
  
**"no its okey.. di ka rin naman papayagan ni daddy a eh.."** sagot ni zild  
  
habang nilalabas ang mga gamit nya sa bag  
  
  
**"i see.. then ako na lang sa sofa, para makatulog ka ng maayos.."**  
  
  
**"no, its okey, you can take the bed.."** sagot ni zild  
  
  
**"pero zild.."**  
  
  
  
**"no shane.-"** napahinto si zild sa ginnagawang pagaayos ng gamit at  
  
humarap kay shane  
  
  
**"just.. take the bed.. no need to act like this.. tayo lang naman ang**  
  
**nandito.."** exhasuted na sabi ni zild  
  
  
hindi na nakasagot pa si shane.gusto nyang ipagtangol ang sarili, na  
  
hindi naman sya umaarte, pero parang bigla syang nawalang ng boses. for  
  
the first time.. ngayon lang sya kinausap ni zild ng ganito. at oo,  
  
nakaramdam sya ng sakit.  
  
  
**"let's not fight over this please.. i need rest.. everything is just too**  
  
**much for me.."** sabi ni zild sabay talikod para asyusin ang sofa  
  
  
**"okey.."** tanging nasabi ni shane  
  
__  
  
  
blaster and crystal's room  
  
  
**"hindi ako matutulog sa couch crystal!"** nakapamewang na protesta ni  
  
blaster  
  
  
**"blaster pwede ba!? "** naiinis na sagot ni crystal  
  
  
**"okey.. para fair.. mag share tayo sa kama.."** suggestion ni blaster  
  
  
**"what!? no!"**  
  
  
**"pwede ba!.. wala akong gagawin sayo no! "**  
  
  
nailing na lang si crystal. wala na din naman syang magagawa, isa pa,  
  
totoong hindi kasya si blaster sa couch, oo naiinis sya sa lalaki pero  
  
hindi pa naman sya ganun kasama.  
  
  
**"fine! pero blaster sinasabi ko sayo! "** pagbabanta ni cyrtal  
  
nag roll eye lang si blaster  
  
  
  
**"oo na! kala mo naman.."** sagot niya  
  
  
**"tss.. ang arte.. kala mo naman di namin to ginawa dati.. "** bulong nya sa  
  
sarili  
  
  
**"ano? maysinasabi ka ba!?"** nakasimangot na sabi ni crystal  
  
  
**"wala!"**  
  
___  
  
  
aimee and badjao's room  
  
  
**"hon.. okey na ba?"** tanong ni aimee habang minamasahe ang ulo ng stress  
  
nyang boyfriend  
  
  
**"okey na hon, thanks.."** sagot ni badjao sabay hila kay aimee para yakapin  
  
  
**"buti na lang talaga hon andito ka.. jusko mababaliw ako sa apat na**  
  
**yun.."**  
  
  
natawa lang si aimee  
  
  
**"okey lang hon.. tsaka don't worry, magkakaayos din sila.."**  
  
  
**"hmm.. sana talaga.."**  
  
  
niyakap na lang sya ni aimee ng mahigpit  
  
  
"sleep n atayo,, para makapagphinga ka na.. goodnight hon" malambing na  
  
sabi ni aimee  
  
  
"goodnight din hon.." sagot ni badjao  
  
__  
  
  
  
Gelo's POV  
  
  
2nd day dito sa baler.. ang aga aga pero puro mga nakabusangot na tao ang  
  
kaharap ko.. kung anong ikina saya nung mga guardians na kasama namin  
  
ikanaasim naman ng mga kasama ko. kung di kay badjao at aimee magmumukang  
  
lamay talaga tong almusal namin  
  
  
**"GOOOD MOOOOORNING EVERYBODY!!! ANDITO NA ANG BABAENG MAGANDA!!!"** sabay  
  
sabay kaming napalingon sa maingay na dumating  
  
  
  
**"marie???"** gulat na sabi ni zild  
  
  
  
**"yes twinnie! its me! nobody nobody but me!"** sagot ni marie sabay pose sa  
  
may mesa  
  
  
**"anong ginagawa mo dito?"** takang tanong ni blaster  
  
  
  
**"bakit? bawal ba ako dito!? niyaya ako ni tito frnak no!"** sagot ni marie  
  
sabay fliphair  
  
  
  
**"niweys.. akala ko bakasyon to? eh bakit lamay ang aura nyo? kakaloka**  
  
**ah.. change mood? dati nakaka diabetis yang katamisan nyo ah..."**  
  
nagtatakang tanong ni marie habang pinagmamasdan sila zild  
  
  
  
**"hay naku marie.. mahabang kwento!"** sagot ko, agad namang lumapit si  
  
marie sakin para tumabi sa upuan ko  
  
  
**"chika mo yan sakin.. "** sabi nya sabay wink  
  
sawakas! nagbalik na din.. hopefully mabago ng kaingayan ng babaeng to  
  
ang atmosphere ng bakasyon namin.  
  
  
___  
  
//Gelo's instagram  
  
  
guess who's back!??  
  
(picture of marie)  
  
  
____  
  
  
Crystal's POV  
  
  
matagal ko ng gustong pumunta dito sa baler eh.. di ko inexpect na  
  
makakapunta ako dito sa ganitong sitwasyon! anlakas maka punyeta talaga  
  
eh! imbes na maenjoy ko yung ganda ng lugar puro inis at sama ng loob ang  
  
inienjoy ko  
  
  
**"aabot na yang nguso mo sa kabilang isla.."** napalingon ako sa nagsalita  
  
  
nakangiti namang umupo si zild sa tabi ko  
  
  
**"hindi ka ba naiinis?"** tanong ko  
  
  
**"yung alam mo yun!? hirap na hirap tayong mag moveone! makalimot! tapos**  
  
**ganito pa!?"** inis kong sabi  
  
  
**"well,,, wala namang nakakainis na ginagawa si shane sakin,, unlike you**  
  
**and blaster.."** sagot nya  
  
  
**"naku isa pa yang kaibigan mong astronaut zildjian! malapit ko na**  
  
**talagang salaksakin ng syringe yan!"** bahagya naman syang natawa sa  
  
sinabi ko  
  
  
**"asus.. pero mahal mo pa din hanagang ngayon! so i doubt magagawa mong**  
  
**salaksakin sya.."**

  
  
tinignan ko sya ng masama. tinawanan nya lang ako. minsan etong si zild  
  
din angsarap batukan eh. magtropa nga sila ni blaster.  
  
  
____  
  
  
blaster's POV  
  
  
nakagat ko na lang yung labi ko habang nakatitig sa dalawang nag  
  
lalandian sa buhanginan. tangina talaga eh! di ko alam kung nanadya eh!  
  
pero mas nakaka tangina eh yung fact na apektado ako! letse! napahigpit  
  
lalo ang hawak ko sa basong inuunuman ko  
  
  
**"ang sweet nila no!"** nakangiting sabi ni marie habang palapit sakin  
  
  
**"tss.. anong sweet dyan eh magkatabi lang naman sila"** sagot ko  
  
  
**"hmm.. ang saya kaya nilang tignan.. ang kyot kaya ng smile ni zild..**  
  
**tapos wagas yung tawa ni crystal.. nag eenjoy sila sa isat isa.."**  
  
  
lalong napahigpit ang hawak ko sa baso ko  
  
  
**"dati ikaw yan eh.. sweet sweetan sa tabing dagat.. habulan ek ek..**  
  
**naalala ko pa nga dati anlakas maka music video ng galawan nyo ni crystal**  
  
**noon eh.."** patuloy ni marie habang nagsasalin ng juice sa baso  
  
  
**"well... that's life... ikaw naman kasi eh.. member ka na ng iv of spades**  
  
**gusto mo pang sumaydline bilang astronaut! ayan tuloy.. yung mundo mo**  
  
**dati nakakuha ng milky way.."**

  
  
na shook ako sa sinabi nya.. napaawang ako ng labi pero hindi ako nakapag  
  
salita. puta ang sakit!  
  
  
**"finders keepers losers weepers!"** habol pa ni marie sabay kibit balikat  
  
tsaka biglang alis  
  
  
naiwan akong magisa.. magisa habang nakatitig sa taong pinakawalan ko..  
  
putang ina blaster.. ano bang ginawa mo!  
  
___  
  
  
  
Shane's POV  
  
  
**"is it.. going to bite??"** curious na tanong ni zild habang parang batang  
  
nakasalampak sa buhangin at nakatitig sa pawikan na namamahinga sa  
  
buhangin  
  
  
**"ah hindi naman.. madalas na yang pawikan na yan dito kaya sanay na sa**  
  
**tao"** sagot nung isang bantay dagat  
  
  
  
**"can i touch it?"** napangiti lang yung bantay kasi para talaga syang  
  
batang excited

  
  
**"oo naman., sige"**  
  
  
agad namang nilapit ni zild yung kamay nya sa pawikan at dahan dahang  
  
hinawakan ito  
  
  
**"OH MY GOSH!!"** tuwang tuwa nyang sabi  
  
  
di ko mapigilang mapangiti, ever since, he's always so pure and simple  
  
like this. yung mga simpleng bagay lang na ganito eh sobrang saya na nya.  
  
  
**"hala lumalapit sya sakin! what should i do!"** medyo nagpapanic nyang sabi  
  
  
**"okey lang yan.. ibig sabihin gusto ka nya.."** nakangiting sagot nung  
  
bantay  
  
  
  
**"really!? oh! thank you mr. turtle.. for liking me!"** sabi nya dahilan  
  
para lalong mapangiti yung mga tao sa kanya. can't blame them. napaka cute  
  
nya kasi talaga.  
  
  
**"look babe! im petting a turtle!"** nabigla ako sa sinbabi nya. i feel  
  
something inside me sa pagatawag nya ng babe sakin while smiling like  
  
that. parang gusto kong maiyak, gusto ko syang yakapin ng mahigpit! gusto  
  
kong mag sorry.. mag sorry sa katangahang nagawa ko..i realize i miss it!  
  
i miss him calling me babe! hell i miss him! i miss my babe so much!  
  
  
bahagya naman syang natigilan ng marealize nya yung sinabi nya  
  
  
**"oh.. im.. gosh,,"** tangi nyang nasabi. but the regret in his eyes hurt  
  
me. oh no zildjian. what have i done?  
  
__  
  
  
//Zild's instagram  
  
3rd day in this beautiful place...  
  
(picture of the place)  
  
  
//Crystal's instagram  
  
emoji of beach and sunset  
  
  
//shane's twitter  
  
where did i go wrong....  
  
i just wanna hold your hand and call you babe..  
  
  
  
//blaster's twitter  
  
how can i take back the words..its was supposed to be me.. it was me..  
  
___  
  
  
Crystal's POV  
  
  
**"naku maraming salamat talaga ah!"** sabi ng may ari ng resort na pinag  
  
stayan namin  
  
  
**" no worries po..its our pleasure to play here "** sagot ni zild habang  
  
umiinom ng tubig.  
  
  
down to their last song na sila. biglaang performance lang dahil hindi  
  
dumating yung supposed performer ng resort.

  
  
**"pasensya na kayo ah.. ewan ko ba naman kasi dito sa mga kinuha naming**  
  
**mag perform! hangang ngayon wala pa! naistorbo pa tuloy namin kayo, don't**  
  
**worry babayran ko na lang ang talent fee nyo"**  
  
  
**"Naku wag na po! okey lang naman.. di naman kami nag peperform ng bonga**  
  
**eh, tsaka andito na din naman kami"** sagot naman ni blaster  
  
  
di pa bonga yung performance na yun para sa kanila ah.. pero halos magiba  
  
na tong venue sa kakatalon ng mga naunuod  
  
  
**"okey.. were down to our last song.. medyo matagal na naming hindi to**  
  
**natutugtog eh.. so please bare with us.."** sabi ni zild dahilan para  
  
maghiyawan ang mga tao  
  
  
at lalo pang nagkagulo ng simulan ni blaster ang intro.. o gosh.. hindi  
  
to pwede!! tutugtugin nila ang SENTIMENTAL!!!

  
  
lalong nagkagulo at naghiyawan ang mga tao, buti na lang andito kami sa  
  
harap kunid baka lamog na kami sa kakabanga ng mga naunuod  
  
  
may special thing ako sa sentimenatal eh.. letse di ko maiwasang titigan  
  
ang ex kong nakakainis! letse! letse! letse!! crystal ang rupok mo!!  
  
all those old familiar feelings came back.. memories starts to flood my  
  
head.. the first time i ever saw him,, the first time we talked,, the  
  
first time he hold my hand,, the first time we kissed,,  
  
napalunok na lang ako nung nag start na yung solo! hindi ako palamura  
  
pero Tangina!! blaster bakit!! sumpain ka! sumpain ka at yang guitar  
  
skills mo kasama ng body waive mo!!!  
  
bago pa ako atakakihin sa puso, pinilit kong lumabas! nagpahangin!  
  
nagpalamig... calm down crystal! letse! hanagang ngayon ang lakas pa rin  
  
ng epekto mo blaster silonga! letse talaga! bakit mahal pa din kita!  
  
__  
  
  
  
//twitter  
  
  
AW! AW! SO SENTIMENTAL!!!!  
  
putangina tinugtug nila yung sentimental!!!  
|  
|  
|  
puta ang astig pa din!!! naging aso ako kakasabay !!  
|  
|  
|  
gago yung body waive ni fafa blaster nag upgrade!! adult version na!!!  
  
ahsbakdshajkhdka  
|  
|  
|  
haha iba eh no! astig ni zild galing eh!! haha tsaka yung palo ni tito  
  
badj! ramdam hangang buto!!! kala ko masisira n yung venue!  
|  
|  
|  
oy san yan!!!!  
|  
|  
|  
dito sa baler.. biglaang tugtugan lang! sinalo nila yung performer na  
  
hindi pumunta hahahaha!  
|  
|  
|  
pero napansin nyo ba?? nawala si ate crystal bigla?  
  
  
// screen shot ng tweet ni shane at blaster  
  
oi feeling ko confirm na may warlang nagaganap sa kanila!  
|  
|  
|  
luh!! sana maayos!! putspa sayang!!  
|  
|  
|  
oo nga!! @bsilonga @Zildbenitez @shannedandan @crysjobli sana maayos!  
  
love nyo namana isat isa diba!??  
|  
|  
|  
haha hype ka baks! tinag mo talaga sila!!

 

________

an ivos serye where in zild just came from a break up and he met an  
  
interesting fan.  
  
  
  
//twitter account  
  
Hey beverly  
@itsmebev  
  
Oi! finally! may meet and greet na ako sa @IVOFSPADES  
  
hahahaha...@Zildbenitez @Bsilonga @badjaoDC SEE YAH MGA BEBES!!  
  
//Zild Twitter  
  
See you later guys!  
  
//Blaster's twitter  
  
  
See yah!  
  
//Badjao's twitter  
  
Oi! pumunta kayo ah,,  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Blaster's POV  
  
"oi kulot!" tawag ko kay zild na kanina pa wala sa mood  
  
  
"hmm" sagot nya  
  
  
"ano ba zildjian.. ilang araw pa ba yan.. di kami sanay na ganyan ka!"  
  
sabat ni badjao  
  
  
"oo nga zild.. sige mag english ka na lang.. kahit isang buong araw.. di  
  
na ako magrereklamo.. " biro ko, bahagya naman syang napangiti sa  
  
pangungulit namin ni badjao sa kanya  
  
mula kasi ng mag break sila ni liv naging malulungkutin na sya. di na sya  
  
kagaya ng dati na makulit kapaga kasma kaming dalawa ni badjao.  
  
  
"honeybunch hindi ka na din sakin sweet sa stage.. ayaw mo na ba sakin??"  
  
naka pout kong sabi sa kanya habang nag pa puppy eye  
  
  
binato nya lang ako ng unan at napailing  
  
"im really sorry guys.. i just.. i don't know.." matamlay nyang sagot  
  
  
"zild gusto mo ba mag gala tayo! punta tayo somewhere ng makalimutan mo  
  
na yang si liv.." sagot ni gelo  
  
  
"oo nga lotski.. akyat tayo ng bundok! hanapin mo yung zildjian benitez  
  
na member ng iv of spades,, ilang araw na kasi syang nawawla eh.."  
  
pabirong sabi ni badjao  
  
  
"guys you know.. i appreciate the effort and all but-"  
  
  
"nag pa book na ako!!!" putol ko sa sasabhin nya  
  
  
"What!?" shock nyang sabi  
  
  
"aakyat tayo ng Mt. Pulag!!!!" sabi ko sabay pakita ng cellphone ko para  
  
ipakita ang reservation na ginawa ko  
  
  
"blaster! what have you done! you know we can't just leav-"  
  
"ah shhhh! tama na benitez.. aakyat tayo ng bundok! at sisiguruhin namin  
  
na pag baba natin! bumalik na yang sarili mong nawawala ng ilang araw!"  
  
  
hindi na sya nakapag reak pa sa sinabi ni badjao. sinamaan nya lang ako  
  
ng tingin pero dinilaan ko lang sya  
  
"puputulin ko yang dila mo i swear!" inis nyang sabi  
  
  
"hindi mo yun kayang gawin..." pangaasar ko  
  
  
"try me" hamon nya habang naniningkit nanaman yung mata nya  
  
  
"iih.. asar na sya,, hahaha" kunot noo nya lang akong tinitigan habang  
  
nag papuffy cheek nanaman sya..  
  
  
"ang kyut mo zild.. sarap mo tampalin" nailing na lang sya sakin  
  
  
"i swear blaster one of this day masasapak na kita.."  
  
  
"hahahah!wait lang zild wag kang gagalaw!" sabi ko sabay labas ng phone  
  
ko para picturan sya  
  
  
//blaster twitter  
  
galit na sya... hahaha  
  
(picture of zild)  
|  
|  
|  
hahahaha.. zild bat ang kyut mo magalit..(gelo)  
|  
|  
|  
bata dahan dahan...  
oi! galit na yung bata! hahahaha (badjao)  
|  
|  
|  
you guys! i swear! (zild)  
|  
|  
|  
haha galit na si tita seld oh! (user)  
|  
|  
|  
@zildbenitez bat ganyan ka magalit! haha.. kaya di kanila siniseryoso  
  
bhe! ang kyot mo!  
  
  
//zild twitter  
  
  
im wondering why im still in this band..  
|  
|  
|  
kasi mahal mo kami.. haha (gelo)  
|  
|  
|  
kasi sabi mo... "we rather die together than survive a zombie  
  
appocalypse." oh tama ba yung qoute ko?? (badjao)  
|  
|  
|  
becasue were irriplacebale? (emoji with shades) blaster  
|  
|  
|  
I SWEAR I'LL CUT OFF THE WIFI!  
  
  
//badjao's twitter  
  
tinangal nya talaga yung wifi T_T hirap mag data ah..  
|  
|  
|  
hahahahah! qaqo! gigil nyo si tita seld! (bev)  
|  
|  
|  
haha.. finish na.. galit na si tita  
|  
|  
|  
mark this day.. ang araw na pinutulan ng wifi ni zild ang iv of spades..  
  
hahaha  
  
___  
  
hey beverly!  
  
  
  
bev's POV  
  
"hala sige beverly paypay!" natatawang sita sakin ni stef  
  
"eh ang init bakla ka! pawis na pawis na ako oh! may meet and greet pa  
  
naman ako sa kanila! kaloka!" sagot ko habang sige pa din ang paypay  
  
"eh pano ba naman para kang nakakita ng sunog kung maka tili ka kanina  
  
juskolored akala ko mapapatiran ka na ng ugat!"  
  
"tse! wag ka nga! kj neto! eh minsan lang naman tayo makapunta sa gig  
  
nila! syempre lubusin na natin diba!" sagot ko  
  
tinitigan naman nya ako ng kakaiba habang nakangiti ng may meaning  
  
  
"oooy.. ikaw bev ah.. crush mo si zild no! grabe ka maka tili sa kanya  
  
eh.." pang aasar nya  
  
  
"jusko stephany! mag ate na kami ni zild no! atsaka.. may fan ba na hndi  
  
tumitili sa gig ng pina fan girl nya!? wag ka nga dyan! gagawin mo pa  
  
akong pedo juskolored" sabi ko sa kanya sabay irap  
  
  
"maka pedo ka naman! ilang taon lang tanda mo kay zild no" sagot nya  
  
  
"eh basta.. gusto ko sya not romantically.. ang galing galing nya kasi  
  
mag perform! lahat naman sila kaya nga ako naging fan! tsaka napaka cute  
  
kasing bata diba? tsaka.. kilala mo naman kung sino ang nagmamay ari ng  
  
puso ko diba"  
  
napailing na lang siya sakin  
  
"junie nanaman!"  
  
__  
  
inayos ko muna ang buhok ko na nagulo kakatalon ko kanina. pati damit ko  
  
para naman matino namna ako sa picture.  
  
"okey next po.." sabi ni gelo  
  
agad naman akong nag hi sa kanya  
  
  
"gelo ampogi mo!" pabulong kong sabi, natawa naman sya sa sinabi ko at  
  
inakay na ako papunta sa loob kung san nag papahinga ang ivos  
  
  
"hello! bati ko  
  
"hello din!" bati naman nila  
  
shet totoo ba to! may ghad mas gwapo sila in person!  
  
  
pinalapit naman ako ni tita jen (lakas diba.. haha) sa knila para makapag  
  
papirma ta picture ako  
  
  
"wow! anlakas maka northpole ng aircon.. hanlamig!" sabi ko pag lapit ko,  
  
kasi sobrang lamig naman talaga..  
  
  
"haha.. sobrang lamig ba?" sagot ni blaster  
  
  
"oo bhe.. di ba kayo pinupulmunya dito.." sabi ko habang sinisipat kung  
  
naka ilang degree ba yung aircon  
  
  
"si zild kasi batang aircon yan eh.. initin.." sagot ni badjao  
  
humarap naman ako kay zild sabay ngiti  
  
"taray.. laking iceland.. mabilis mainitan.." biro ko napangiti naman sya  
  
sakin, shusko ang dimples! ansarap kurutin ng pisngi  
  
  
"okey kuya sige pa picture ako para matapos na to.." sabi ko kay kuya  
  
daniel natawa lang sya sakin at ni ready na yung camera nya. syempre todo  
  
ngiti ako! minsan lang to eh..  
  
  
"kuya wait lang ah sa phone ko naman sige na kahit isang shot lang..!"  
  
pakisuyo ko  
  
  
"sure! sige mag groupie kayo.."  
  
  
"wait lang" sabi ko sabay ayos muna ulit baka kasi muka na akong na akong  
  
batang hamog eh  
  
  
"maganda na ba ako..," sabi ko ng nakangiti dahilan para biglang tumawa  
  
si blaster  
  
  
"luh.. bat ka tumawa!?" tanong ko pero tumawa lang sya lalo sabay hampas  
  
sa balikat ko  
  
  
"aray! hala sya! bat ka ng hahampas! close tayo close tayo!?" sabi ko  
  
sabay hampas din sa kanya  
  
lalo lang syang natawa  
  
seryoso ko lang silang tinitigan habang tawa sila ng tawa  
  
  
"luh.. utas na si blaster badjao tayo na lang mag selfie.." sabi ko sabay  
  
tabi kay badjao pero bigla din syang tumawa.. ayan nanaman yung matinis  
  
nyang tawa jusko! jamming na silang dalawa  
  
  
"hala sya! anong nangyayare!?" maang kong tanong sabay lingon kay zild  
  
  
"bhe tayo na lang mag selfie.. pagod na ata mga kabanda mo eh.." sabi ko  
  
"sure sige po." sagot nya  
  
kaya lumapit ako sa kanya saby pose pero bago ko pa ma click yung camera  
  
bigla din syang natawa, gulat ko lang syang tinitigan  
  
" I trusted you!!" pasigaw kong sabi  
  
"im sorry.. i just.." hindi na nya matuloy yung sasabihin nya dahil tawa  
  
na sya ng tawa  
  
  
"hala sy! anong.. tita yung anak nyo po!" tawag ko kay tita jen, ewan ko  
  
kung bakit sila tawa ng tawa.. juskolored  
  
  
"ookey.. wla utas na silang lahat.. kuya daniel piktyuran mo na lang ako  
  
background ko sila.. jsuko gabi na! " sabi ko kay kuya daniel, natatwa  
  
naman nyang kinuha yung phone ko para picturan ako na background ko yung  
  
tawa ng tawang iv of spades  
  
  
"okey na yan.. kuya.. salamat." sabi ko after nya akong picturan  
  
  
"salamat po sa meet and greet crazy version daddy a.. " sabi ko sabay  
  
akmang aalis ng may humawak sa braso ko  
  
  
"wait.. sorry.. please don't leave yet.." sabi ni zild na pulanh pula na  
  
at naiyak na yata kakatawa  
  
  
"sige na.. seryoso na.. lets take a picture.. promise di na kami  
  
tatawa.." sabi naman ni blaster  
  
"mamatey!?"  
  
halata namang pigil ang pagtawa nila sa sinabi ko  
  
"mamatey!" sagot ni badjao  
  
  
kaya nag pose na kami, at salamat naman at hindi na sila talag tumawa,  
  
naging maayos yung pictiure  
  
"yown! salamat ng marami!! " sabi ko  
  
  
"thanks din.. see you again ate..."  
  
"beverly.. ate bev na lang" sagot ko kay blaster  
  
  
  
"beverly.. nice" sabi ni zild  
  
  
"see you again ate bev.." sabi nya  
  
//twitter ni daniel  
  
candid moment.. ivos met this lovely and funny lady  
  
(picture of bev and ivos)  
|  
|  
|  
kala ko mamamatay na sila kakatawa kanina.. ag funny ni ate bev (gelo)  
|  
|  
|  
OI AGHHJDSABKDA QAQO AKO YAN! (bev)  
|  
|  
|  
oh.. hi ate @itsmebev (zild)  
|  
|  
|  
hey beverly @itsmebev.. (blaster)  
|  
|  
|  
ice so blue from what i can see XP @itsmebev (badjao)  
|  
|  
|  
AY ATE @itsmebev IKAW NA!! haha  
|  
|  
|  
OY SANA ALL!!!  
  
//zild badj gelo and blaster follows bev  
  
scrrenshot  
  
naka following na nila zild si ate @itsmebev !!!  
|  
|  
|  
SHEEET!!! ikaw na talaga ate @itsmebev  
|  
|  
|  
pa autograpah te @itsmebev hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
ano ba kasing ginawa ni ate @itsmebev .. pa share..hahaha..gagawin din  
  
namin! haha char!  
  
  
//bev's twitter  
  
HOY! BAT DUMAMI FOLLOWERS KO! HAHHA  
|  
|  
|  
oi sikat na sya! hahah friend ko yan!! (steph)  
|  
|  
|  
pakyu ka @heystephaney  
|  
|  
|  
ay nagmura! wag ka mag mura ate @itsmebev (blaster)  
|  
|  
|  
NAG COMMENT SI BLASTER!! hHahahaha  
|  
|  
|  
lagot ka ate! hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
sana nasagot sya sa dm.. (zild)  
|  
|  
|  
HOMAYGHAD!! ATE @itsmebev!!!! nag dm ba si zild sayo!!  
|  
|  
|  
ZILD!!! QAQO!! ang swerte ni ate @itsmebev!!!  
  
_  
  
DM  
  
zild: hi ate bev  
  
bev: OI! ZIIILD!!! LUH!!!  
  
zild: haha.. hi  
  
bev: hello! bakit ka napa dm!?  
  
zild: nothing.. punta ka ba sa next gig namin?  
  
bev: haha. miss mo ko agad! naku.. haha char!  
bev: naku di ko sure eh.. hilig nyo kasi mag gig ng weekdays.. may pasok  
  
ang ate mo..haha  
  
zild: school?  
zild: haha.. sorry..yan kasi talaga yung sched eh  
  
bev: hindi.. work bhe..  
  
zild: ah so working ka na.. hirap nga sa weekdays na gig..  
  
bev: haha chrueeeee.. kaya nga bihira ako makapunta..  
  
zild: san ka nag wowork?  
  
bev: ah..dito lang sa may bgc bhe.. malapit sa shang..  
  
zild: ah.. okey.. sana makapunta ka ulit sa gig namin..  
  
bev: haha sure! basta kaya ng sched ko..  
  
zild: ah..bigay mo na lang number mo para ma text ka namin kung may gig  
  
kami ng weekend or gig na malapit sayo..  
  
bev: totoo ba! kaloka! hahaha.. cge.. 09*********  
  
zild: cge..sabihan ka namin pag maymalapit kaming gig.. jan ka din ba  
  
around sa bgc nakatira?  
  
bev: hindi bhe eh.. pero nakiki dorm ako sa condo ng friend ko.. taga  
  
cavity kasi ako.. hirap ako umuwi..  
  
zild: ah... cge cge.. see you again ate bev..  
  
bev: see you zild!!!  
  
____  
  
smooth move zild...  
  
bev's pov  
  
  
"jusko beeev!!" tili ni staph habang binabasa yung DM ni zild sakin  
  
  
"na smooth move ka ni zild! hahaha nakuha na number mo pati address mo  
  
baks!!" napa roll eye na lang ako sa kanya sabay hablot ng phone ko  
  
  
"smooth move ka dyan! nanghingi lang sya ng number para ma text ako if  
  
may gig silang malapit.. ang bait na bata diba.. sabi ko habang nag  
  
babrowse sa internet  
  
"ewan sayo beverly anne corpuz! hindi pa ba smooth move yan sayo..  
  
dumadamoves si zild sayo oh!"  
  
  
"gaga! nagmamagandang loob lang yung tao!" sagot ko  
  
"bakit? close ba kayo? isang araw pa lang kayo nagkakilala oh.."  
  
tinignan ko sya saglit sabay iling tapos binalik ko na attensyon ko sa  
  
phone ko ng may makita ako sa IG ko  
  
  
"OMG!!!! STEPH BAKLA TINGNAN MO!!!!" sabay pakita ko ng phone ko  
  
  
"hay naky.. eto nanaman tayo!" sagot nya  
  
inirapan ko lang sya  
  
  
"bakit pag iv of spades ang pinauusapan ang supportive mo! pag si junie  
  
ganyan ka!"  
  
  
"eh kasi! yung iv of spades close to reality bev! yang kpop mo jusko ewan  
  
na lang!"  
  
"tse!" inirapan ko lang sya  
  
  
//bev's twitter  
  
MY LAAAAAAAAB!!!  
pic of junie  
  
____  
  
Zild's pov  
  
  
"who's this?" tanong ko kay blaster habang pinapakita ko yung phone ko  
  
  
"sino yan?" kunot noo nyang sagot  
  
  
"don't know.. post ni ate bev eh.." sagot ko  
  
  
napahinto si badjao sa pag liat ng channel sabay lingon sakin  
  
  
"ini istalk mo ba si bev??" tanong nya habang naktinign ng kakaiba sakin  
  
  
"no.. naka follow ako sa kanya remember.. lumabas lang sa feeds ko."  
  
sagot ko  
  
  
"ahh.. okey" kibit balikat nyang sagot sabay balik sa paghahanap nya ng  
  
mapapanuod  
  
  
nandito kami sa hotel room namin, katatapos lang ng gig kaya rest mode  
  
muna kami, ang totoo kanya kanya kami ng kama dito pero ewan ko ba at  
  
nakikisiksik sila ni blaster sa kama ko  
  
"may tugtog tayo sa may bgc ah." biglang sabi ni badjao  
  
  
"really!?"  
  
  
"oo.. sinabi ni daddy a kanina.. nadagdag lang sa sched natin..  
  
  
"im gonna inform ate bev!" sabi ko . sabay naman silang napalingon sakin  
  
  
"alam mo yung number ni ate bev?" tanong ni blaster  
  
  
  
"hmm yes.. i asked her" sagot ko habang busy sa pag tetext  
  
  
"patingin ako!" sabi ni badjao sabay agaw sa phone ko  
  
  
"badjao! ano ba! akin na!" kunot noo kong sabi pero di sya natinag. kaya  
  
lumapit ko para kunin ang cellphone ko pero pinigilan ako ni ter  
  
  
"ops! patingin muna kami ng dm mo sa kanya! " sabi nya habang nakadaghan  
  
sa likod ko  
  
  
"blaster mabigat ka! umalis ka dyan sa likod ko!!" inis ko na na sabi  
  
  
"mamaya na! badjao anong sabi"  
  
  
"wait binabasa ko pa"  
  
  
"oy patingin din"  
  
  
i tried to wriggle my way out of blaster pero ang kumag ayaw patinag.  
  
busy sila sa pangingialam ng phone ko  
  
  
"What the! iba din! na zildjian moves si ate bev!!" pangaasar ni blaster.  
  
ngiting ngiti ang gago  
  
finally i manage to push him away and took my phone from badjao  
  
  
"naks zild ah.. ikaw ah.. trip mo si bev no!" dag dag ni badjao  
  
  
"pwede ba! im just being nice to her kasi she's nice and funny.. as if  
  
you guys don't want to be friends with her too!"  
  
  
  
natahimik sila saglit  
  
  
"well.. may point ka naman dyan.. gusto ko din maging friend tong si ate  
  
beverly eh.. " naka pout na sabi ni blaster  
  
  
"then there's nothing wrong with me texting her... we all want to see her  
  
again.." sabi ko  
  
  
"hmmm.. sige text mo na sya! para naman sumaya ka.. "  
  
  
tinitigan ko saglit si blaster bago ko sya hinampas ng unan dahilan para  
  
mapahiga sya  
  
"ako nangigigil na talag ako sayo! tigilan mo na ako!" i said while  
  
pinching his cheek hard  
  
  
"aray! pucha ka zild!!" sabi nya habang sinusubukang umalis sa pagkaka  
  
kurot ko sa pisngi nya  
  
  
"gago masakit na nga!!" daing saka ko lang sya binitawan  
  
sinmaan nya ako ng tingin habang hawak yung psingi nya  
  
  
"gaganti pa yan.. " sabi ko habang nag reready sa pag atake nya sakin  
  
  
"badjao.. alam na this.. ako sa pisngi ikaw na sa tagiliran nya.."  
  
  
"isa badjao wala akong ginawa sayo ah.." sabi ko pero dahan dahan na din  
  
syang lumapit sakin  
  
  
"paiiyakin ka naman sa kakatawa zildjian!" sabi ni badjao  
  
  
oh.. i dig my grave again...  
  
____  
  
hanapin ang nawalang sarili  
  
  
"ookey.. shet ganto pala kahirap mamundok!" reklamo ni gelo  
  
  
"ansakit na ng mga binti ko! malayo pa ba!" reklamo din ni blaster  
  
  
"malayo pa! and please dont forget na iakw ang may pakana ng lahat ng to  
  
blaster!" sabi ko  
  
  
"feeling ko sobrang payat ko na pagbaba natin dito! leste bakit ba tayo  
  
namundok!" reklamo naman ni badjao  
  
  
"dapat talaga ng swimming naman tayo.. " sabi ni gelo  
  
  
ijust rolled my eyes on them.  
  
  
"alam nyo hindi natin mararating yung dulo kung magpapahinga tayo okey?  
  
sige na tumayo na kayo dyan!" nakapamewang kong sabi  
  
  
lahat naman sila naka simangot na tumayo at nag simulang mag lakad ulit.  
  
__  
  
zild's POV  
  
the view is vreath taking, i felt the peacefulness of the place. i sat on  
  
the edge and feel the cold wind blowing.  
  
sa isang iglap parang nawala lahat ng iniisip ko, ang gaan sa pakiramdam.  
  
pakiramdam ko yung lungkot at sakit na nararamdaman ko biglang naglaho. i  
  
suddenly remembered my firends na naapektuhan ng mga pinagdadaanan ko  
  
this past few days. i fel so grateful na ginawa nila lahat mapasaya lang  
  
ako, maibalik lang ako sa dati. i let out a genuine smile while thinking  
  
of them. how lucky and blessed i am to have them in my life.  
  
naputol ang pagmumunimuni ko ng may makita akong pamilyar na mukha sa  
  
kabilang dulo. tinitigan ko muna syang maigi just to make sure na sya nga  
  
yun bago ako tuluyang tumayo para lapitan sya.  
  
\---  
  
"ate bev?" tawag ko na ikinagulat nya. dahilan para magpanic ako dahil  
  
nakaupo sya sa edge ng batuhan  
  
  
"jusko santisima ka!" sigaw nya  
  
  
"oh my god ate bev!" sigaw ko din habang hawak ko siya sa braso, muntik  
  
na kasi sya talagang malaglag  
  
  
"ZILD!?" gulat nyang sabi ng mapagtanto nya kung sino ako  
  
  
"Juskolored! zild naman! mamatay ako ng wala sa oras sayo!"  
  
  
"sorry.." guilty kong sabi sabay akay sa kanya papunta sa gitna. huminga  
  
muna sya ng malalim bago naka kunot noong tumingin sakin  
  
  
"akala ko naengkanto na ko sayo eh! bigla bigla kang nag sasalita!  
  
literal na fall for you ang ikakamatay ko if ever!" nakapamewang nyang  
  
litanya  
  
  
"oi! kaya pala ang ingay!"  
  
napalingon kaming dalawa sa kakarating pa lang na si gelo kasunod si  
  
blaster, badjao at isang babae  
  
  
"hangang dito ba naman beverly! ang boses mo rinig  hanagang dun sa  
  
kabilang bundok!" sabi nung babae  
  
  
"hay naku stephany! eto kasing zildjian ginulat ako kanina! muntik na  
  
akong mahulog! kaloka!" sagot ni ate bev  
  
  
"im really sory ate bev! di ko talagh sinasadyang gulatin ka.. im  
  
sorry.." worried ko lang syang tiningnan, ayaw kong magalit sya sakin eh.  
  
  
"hay nako! pasalamat ka cute ka! naku!" sagot nya  
  
  
"okey na yun.. wag ka ng mag worry dyan.." sabi nya pa sabay hmapas ng  
  
marahan sa likod ko  
  
  
"eh ano bang ginagawa nyo dito? nga pala si steph nga pala, bff ko"  
  
pakilala nya sa babaeng kasabay nila badjao  
  
  
"hello guys!" masayang bati ni ate steph samin  
  
  
"hey syephany! so you wanan dance with me!" sabay na sabi nila badjao  
  
  
natawa na lang kami lahat sa kanila  
  
  
"hinahanap namin yung sarili ni zild na nawawala.." biglang sabi ni gelo  
  
  
napa roll eye na langa ako  
  
  
"ay.. wait.. kaka break mo lang no!" kunot noo kong tinitigan si ate bev  
  
"how did you know?" sagot ko  
  
  
"usually kasi yang mga naghahanap ng sarili its either stress sa buhay o  
  
kaka break lang sa jowa.. muka namang hindi ka stress sa buhay mo kaya  
  
for sure kaka galing mo lang sa break up.."  
  
  
"whoah! ate bev! iba ka talga!" mangahang sabi ni blaster  
  
  
"syempre! in my 24 years of existence in this world.. i could proudly  
  
say.. been there.. done that! and i! thank you!"  
  
sabay sabay naman namin syang pinalakpakan  
  
___  
  
  
heart to heart talk with beverly..  
  
  
after we reached the top of the mountain, we decided na mag punta sa ilog  
  
dito din sa bundok, para dun an magpahinga at kumain.  
  
after eating we decided to enjoy the rest of our day by swimming. the  
  
place was filled with our voices and laughter.  
  
nauna akong maubusan ng energy kaya naupo muna ako sa may batuhan sa  
  
gilid ng ilog at pinanuod nalang nag mga kasama ko na enjoy na enjoy sa  
  
paliligo  
  
"ano? napagod agad?" nakanigitng sabi ni ate bev sabay upo sa tabi ko  
  
  
i just gave her a smile and return on looking at my friends  
  
  
"mukang masya ka na ah.. okey ka na ba?" she asked while also looking at  
  
them  
  
  
"i guess.. feel a bit better.. not 100 percent yet,, but better.." sagot  
  
ko  
  
  
"good! di mo naman kelangan mag madaling maging okey.. ang importante..  
  
you're getting there.. sabi nga ni papa jack dati, there's no such thing  
  
as moving on.. only getting used to it."  
  
i let out a laugh coz of what she said  
  
  
"i don't know.. i juts.. want to forget ate bev.."    
  
"kaya mo yan.. you're sorrounded by nice and good people na mahal ka  
  
zild.. maybe one of them left, pero andyan pa din yung iba.. your  
  
friends, your fam,, your fans.. kami.."  
  
napalingon ako sa kanya  
  
"kayo?"  
  
  
"yep! you can count on us.. " sabi nya sabay ngiti, i don't know why but  
  
i can't helpo but to smile too.  
  
  
"sabi mo yan ah.." biro ko  
  
  
"oo naman! i'll be your reliable ate beverly!"  
  
we looked at each other and laugh because of what she said. and right at  
  
that moment, i could really say, im okey.  
  
\---  
  
//zild's twitter  
  
Thank you, next..  
|  
|  
|  
Ah! iba!! tama yan zild. we are proud of you haha- gelo  
|  
|  
|  
weh.. di nga??-badjao  
|  
|  
|  
slow clap-blaster  
|  
|  
|  
haha napaka supportive nung tatlo eh! haha  
|  
|  
|  
okey lang yan zild!  
|  
|  
|  
woi [uta single na si zild! hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
iba nagagawa ng bundok! napapa thank you next!  
|  
|  
|  
godbye olivia.. HEY BEVERLY! @itsmebev  
|  
|  
|  
haha.. @ issue ka  
___  
  
  
blaster's POV  
  
  
"We are down to our last song.. can you all please  stand up and dance  
  
with us!"  
  
  
lalong nagsigawan ang mga tao sa sinabi ni zild.  
  
  
"yung mga nasa likod dyan.. come on join us here infront..okey lang naman  
  
yun senyo right? "  
  
  
"OO!!!" sagot ng mga fans na nsa harap  
  
nagkatinginana kami ni badjao, we both just smiled while looking at zild.  
  
finally! bumalik na yung tropa namin. its good to see him like this, yung  
  
zild na hyper both on and off the stage. yung laging naka ngiti at  
  
nangungulit. kaya kahit ansakit sakit ng katawan namin pagbalik namin  
  
galing sa pagakyat sa bundok, okey lang. worth it naman.  
  
  
"once again we are Iv of spades, thank you for having us here.. enjoy the  
  
rest of the nighjt.. and see you again.."  
  
  
pagtatapos ni zild sa gig namin. and we happily bid our goodbye to our  
  
fans while going down the stage.  
  
\--  
  
"san tayo after?" tanong ni badjao habang nag papahinga kami  
  
  
"kayo, bahala kayo.." sagot ni zild  
  
  
"naks! nasama na sya ulit! hahaha.." sagot ni gelo  
  
  
"uwi n alang ako.. issue ka eh.." pabirong sagot ni zild  
  
  
  
"eto naman! di na mabiro! tara! san tayo!" natawa na lang sya kay gelo  
  
  
  
"dun na lang senyo zild" sagot ko  
  
"okey naman, sige dun na-" napahinto sya ng may mag text sa kanya na agad  
  
naman nyang binasa. pero saglit lang dahil d naman sya nag reply at  
  
tinago na nya yung phone nya  
  
  
"dun na lang tayo sa bahay"continue nya sa sinasabi nya kanina  
  
  
"sino yun?" usisa ko  
  
  
"it's liv" kibit balikat nyang sagot  
  
  
"wow! kibit balikat na lang si liv ngayon! im so proud of you zild!"  
  
sagot nni badjao  
  
  
"ewan sainyo tara na nga!" natatawa nyang sagot samin  
  
  
nagkatinginan na lang kaming tatlo at nagtawanan, it's really good to  
  
have our firend back.  
  
__  
  
coz were gettin to know each other. a little to well..  
  
chat  
  
zild: te bev!  
  
bev: oist why po  
  
zild: may gagawin ka later?  
  
bev: later? wala naman.. bakit?  
  
zild: coffee :)  
  
bev: whut!?  
  
zild: ayaw? :(  
  
bev: ay kaloka! dinadaan ako sa ganyan! haha cge na nga!  
  
zild: :)  
  
bev: 6 pa out ko ah.. keri lang ba?  
  
zild: no problem..  
  
bev: wait! teka! san tayo!? di kita mapupuntahan sa Qc!  
  
zild: ako pupunta dyan :)  
  
bev: luh sya! kaloka kang bata ka! wala kang magawa dyan senyo no!  
  
zild: hehehe  
  
bev: o sya sige.. chat chat na lang later.. back to work na me..  
  
zild: okey  
  
___  
  
bev's POV  
  
mabilis kong inayos ang mga gamit ko para makapag out na ako. sinuguro ko  
  
muna na awala akong naiwang paper works bago ako nag shutdown ng pc  
  
paalis na ako ng pumasok si steph  
  
  
"baks sabay na tayo! samahan mo ko sa market!" yaya nya  
  
  
"naku baks! negative.. nauna na magyaya si zild sayo" sagot ko habang  
  
inaayos ko yung bag ko  
  
"wait.. mag dedate ba kayo!!!" excited nyang sabi  
  
"gaga! date mo muka mo!nagyaya lang magkape yung tao!" pairap kong sagot  
  
  
"eh ano pang tawag dun!? ha beverly!?" nakapamewang nyang tanong  
  
  
"bonding! ikaw issue ka eh.. mauna na nga ako at baka andyan na yun"  
  
"asus.. enjoy sa date nyo ni bebe boy! haha" pang aasar nya. napailing na  
  
lang ako sa bruhang friend ko.  
  
akmang mag chachat pa lang ako pagkalabas ko ng building para sana  
  
tanungin kung asan sya pero nagulat ako ng makita ko syang nakatayo at  
  
nag secellphone habang nakasandal sa kotse nya.  
  
oi infainess ang gwapo nya sa black tshirt at black pants and his usual  
  
messy kulot hair.. ay qaqo beverly ano ba! magtigil ka! kaloka!  
  
  
pinakalma ko muna ang sarili ko bago ko sya nilapitan, npansin naman nya  
  
ako bago pa ako makalapit kaya ngumti na sya sakin  
  
OMG! ANG DIMPLES!! ASJAKKSLAJSAJSKLAJS!  
  
  
"ate bev!" bati nya  
  
"oi! kanina ka pa!? pano mo nalamn na dito ako nag wowork??" alam ko kasi  
  
di ko namn nabangit to sa kanya  
  
  
"ah tinanong ko kay ate steph.. para di ka na maglakad.. sinundo na kita"  
  
  
eto talagang si stephany napaka daldal eh.. mamay talag yun sakin  
  
"taray muka na talaga tayong mag ate!" sabi ko kasi naman! ang cool nya  
  
sa istura nya tapos may kasama syang naka pencil cut na palda at white  
  
long sleevs..oh diba! kaloka pormal na pormal ako eh..  
  
"di naman.. ganda mo kaya sa suot mo.." sagot nya ng naka smile..  
  
zild! bakit ang cute mo!! SHET!!!  
  
"sus namobola pa.. o sige na san tayo!" sagot ko na lang.. kasi.. shet!  
  
bakit parang ano.. QAQO kinikilig ako! ASKJALSASKAL BEVERLY! IKALMA MO  
  
YANG SARILI MO!!  
  
  
"any particular place you want to go?"  
  
mukang mauubusan ako ng dugo dito eh.. englishero nga pala to.. ubusan ng  
  
english to!  
  
  
"hmm.. wala naman.. ikaw? tutal ikaw naman ang nagyaya.. eh di.. impress  
  
me" biro ko  
  
tumwa lang sya sa sinabi ko at saglit na nag isip  
  
"okey. alam ko na kung san tayo.." sabi nya sabay bukas ng pinto ng  
  
kotse.  
  
\---  
  
"OMG!" tanging nasabi ko ng makarating na kami sa lugar na punagdalan nya  
  
sakin  
  
  
"ZILD ANG GANDA DITO!!" hindi ko na ma contain yung excitement at saya  
  
ko.. shet kasi naman!!!  
  
"PANDA! GRIZZ!! ICE BEAR!!" tili ko n parang batang ewan ng makita ko  
  
yung life size maniquin ng we beare bears..  
  
"na impress ba kita?" tanong nya habang pinapanuod akong mukang tangang  
  
excite na ecite sa mga merch at gamit s aloob ng caffee  
  
  
"ITS A YES ZILD!! ITS A YES!!" nataw lang sya sa sakin at niyaya na akong  
  
maupo  
  
  
very simple yet elegant yung deisgn ng cafee, contrats yung mga gamit sa  
  
brown color ng mga mesa at upuan, maging yung lights, very calming and  
  
chill ng aura ng buong lugar  
  
  
"pano mo nalaman na favorite ko yung we bare bears!!?" tanong ko habang  
  
binabasa yung menu  
  
  
"hmm.. sabi ni ate steph.. tsaka lagi ka kayang nag popost nito sa fb, ig  
  
and twitter mo.. yung face book mo nga akala ko page ng we bere bears  
  
eh.." paliwanag nya  
  
  
"grabe sya!"  
  
"haha.. just kidding.."  
  
  
inirapan ko lang sya at binalik ko ang atensyon ko sa menu,hmm.. medyo  
  
maharlika ah..buti na lang may dala akong pera!  
  
tinawag na nya yung waiter para kunin yung mga order namin  
  
"yes sir" nakangiting bati sa kanya ng waiter  
  
  
"i'll have salted caramel latte and dark chocolate cake" order nya na  
  
agad namang sinulat ni kuya waiter  
  
"how about you maam" baling nya sakin  
  
  
"same.." napatinign naman sya sakin  
  
  
"i think i found my cofee buddy.." sabi ko lalo syang napangiti dahil dun  
  
  
  
__  
  
"mahilig ka din pala sa coffee" tanong ko habang nilalapang yung cake..  
  
infainess.. havey..  
  
  
"yup.. saming tatlo ako talaga yung malakas mag kape" sagot nya  
  
  
"favorite ko talaga tong salted caramel" dag dag pa nya  
  
  
"hmm.. samahan kita dyan sa salted caramel na yan.. kasi favorite ko din  
  
yan eh.. alam mo bang inalam ko pang gawin yan sa bahay dahil nga gustong  
  
gusto ko yung lasa" kwento ko  
  
  
"really? so you know how to make salted caramel latte?"  
  
"naman! ako pa ba!" pag yayabang ko  
  
  
"nice! pwede ba yang matikman.. dapat may pa sample.." sagot nya  
  
  
"no problem! punta kayo sa unit namin ni steph!" proud kong sagot  
  
  
"sabi mo yan ah.."  
  
  
"oo naman! welcome kayo samin no.."  
  
ngumiti lang sya sakin  
  
kung ano ano lang ang napag kwentuhan naming dalawa, napakwento na ako ng  
  
childhood ko, mga kalokohan ko ng college.. kalokohan namin ni steph, at  
  
kung pano ako naging fan. sya din naman madami ding na i share. masaya  
  
sya actually kausap as in, kalog din at palabiro, plus nakakahawa pa yung  
  
smile nya. tapos pag seryoso yung usapan, talagang nakikinig sya. he's  
  
such a smart guy from the way he speak and think. ang lalim nya din kasi  
  
magisip eh, nakakalimutan ko na 21 lang sya. he's such a boyfriend  
  
material.. sinayang lang nung olivia na yun.. tsk.  
  
  
"naku late na pala!" medyo nagulat ako ng makita ko na mag aalsa dose na  
  
pala, ganun kami katagal nag daldalan. at kung ano ano na din ang nkain  
  
namin jusko haha! feeling ko mauubos ang dala kong pera dito. ni ready ko  
  
na yung walet ko ng nung dumating yung waiter para ibigay yung bill  
  
namin, pero bigla nyang binigay yung card nya  
  
"Oy zild hindi hati tayo sa bill!"  
  
"no its fine.. ako naman nag yaya." sagot nya  
  
  
"patingin ng bill!"  
  
"why?"  
  
  
"basta akin na!"  
  
  
"no!" sabay layo ng bill sakin kaya tyumayo ako at tinry na agawin yung  
  
bill pero ayaw nyang ibigay kaya kiniliti ko na lang sya sa tagiliran  
  
dahilan para mabitawn nya yung bill, buti na lang nasabi ni blaster na  
  
malakas ang kilti nitong si zild.  
  
  
"ate bev!" protesta nya sakin  
  
"ahshhh" saway ko  
  
  
napa ow! na alng ako nung nakita ko yung bill.. seryoso? jusko ganto ba  
  
kadami nakain namin!? nalimutan ko na maharlika nga pala ang rpesyuhan  
  
dito!  
  
  
"hindi pwedeng sagutin mo lahat to.. maghati tayo" agad naman syang  
  
napakunot noo sa sinabi ko  
  
"no! hindi ko kukunin yang pera mo.." sagot nya  
  
  
"oi zildjian wag nag matiagas ulo.." pero ayaw nya talagang kunin  
  
  
"zild! "  
  
"no!"  
  
"isa!"  
  
"no!"  
  
nagtitigan na lang kaming dalawa dahil ayaw nya talagang patinag  
  
"sige ganto na lang..pag luto mo na lang ako tutal naman, sabi mo  
  
magaling kang magluto diba.." deal nya sakin. saglit kong pinagisipan  
  
yung sinabi nya  
  
"okey deal!" tsaka lang sya nag smile ulit  
  
"lets go?" yaya nya sakin  
  
"iakw pasalamaty ka kyut ka ah.. " natawa lang sya sakin.  
  
  
  
  
  
\--  
  
//twitter ng cafe  
  
  
happy to serve this lovely couple. (pictire of zild and bev  
|  
|  
|  
si zild ba to at si ate bev??  
|  
|  
|  
@zildbenitez @itsmebev kayo ba to! OMG!! new parents na ba to!?  
|  
|  
|  
sabi senyo HEY BEVERLY na eh! BeverZild ship si sailing!  
|  
|  
|  
WHAT THE! HOY HINDI KAMI COUPLE @webarebearcafe KALOKA SYA!!!-bev  
|  
|  
|  
hahaha.. ate @itsmebev okey lang yan! tangap namin.. bagay kayo!  
|  
|  
|  
QAQO hindi talaga! buset!! AKGJLAKDLADASJA @zildbenitez tulungan mo ko  
  
dito!  
|  
|  
|  
hahahahhahaha-zild  
|  
|  
|  
WAG KANG TUMAWA LANG DYAN! DI NA KITA SASAMAHAN ULIT! -bev  
|  
|  
|  
hala sya! grabe!-zild  
|  
|  
|  
BALA KA JAN!-bev  
|  
|  
|  
eto na nga i memessage ko na! sungit!-zild  
|  
|  
|  
  
//blaster's twitter  
  
picture of MAY MALANDI SOMEWHERE  
|  
|  
|  
mas malandi ka pa din-zild  
|  
|  
|  
hahahahahha TEA is served.. badjao  
|  
|  
|  
oy ano to! haha..sinong malandi @bsilonga?  
|  
|  
|  
hahahah! si zild tsaka si ate bev ata  
|  
|  
|  
anong meron? anong nangyayari!?  
|  
|  
|  
yung post ng we bear bare cafe.. kaso deleted na  
|  
|  
|  
OI SCREENSHOT GUSTO KONG MAKITA!  
  
//user twitter  
  
eto yung screenshot ng sinasabi ni blaster hahahaha  
  
(screen shot of the deleted tweet)  
|  
|  
|  
TANGINA!! HAHAH BLASTER hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
landian serye galore!  
|  
|  
|  
lakas maka jowa na nag lq eh hahahah  
|  
|  
|  
ang sweet ni zild tangina! hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
BEVERZILD!!! HAHAHAHA..  
  
  
//twitter ni bev  
  
magkano pamasahe papuntang mars!? parang ang saya magalsabalutan papunta  
  
dun ngayon!!  
|  
|  
|  
wag ate malulungkot si @zildbenitez yiiiiii  
|  
|  
|  
ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo... char! hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
tigilan nyo ako mga pashnea!-bev  
|  
|  
|  
hahaha qiqil si ate bev!  
|  
|  
|  
di ka mabubuhay dun..walang kape dun-zild  
|  
|  
|  
letse ka @zildbenitez kasalanan mo to eh.. block na kita!  
|  
|  
|  
:(  
|  
|  
|  
BlOcK nA kItA... arte nyo magkatawagan naman kayo! -badjao  
|  
|  
|  
magakatawagan na mag ka chat pa-gelo  
|  
|  
|  
kala mo di nagkikita-blaster  
|  
|  
|  
pagibig na kaya!-steph  
|  
|  
|  
hala sige gatong! alam nyo..tangina nyong lahat block ko kayo!!  
___  
  
//twitter of zild  
  
and she really did blocked me.. T_T sorry na ate bev...  
  
  
//twitter of blaster  
  
GRABE SYA DI NA MABIRO!!!! HOY ATE BEV UNBLOCK MO AKO!  
  
//twitter of badjao  
  
HEY BEVERLY! LETSE UNBLOCK MO AKO!!!!  
  
//twitter of steph  
  
GAGA to! magkasama tayo sa unit! may pag block ka sakin!  
  
// twitter ni gelo  
  
nadamay ako.. T_T  
__  
  
2 months after  
  
  
zild's pov  
  
  
ever since we met ate beverly, naging parte na talaga sya ng mga buhay  
  
namin, within the span of two months, she became so close with us pati na  
  
din si ate steph. maging sa mga parents and staff namin nagnin close na  
  
silang dalawa.  
  
and honestly, meeting ate bev really helps me forget about me and  
  
olivia's break up. pagkasama ko sya, nawawala yung lungkot na  
  
nararmadaman ko noon. until one day i woke up na i already moved on  
  
totally. and she's one of the reason kung bakit naka move on ako agad.  
  
dahil dun mas lalo akong naging close sa kanya, yung tipong we regularly  
  
see each other, kasama namin sya lagi sa gig, nakakapunta sya sa bahay,  
  
and ganun din kami. i've already opened up to her about a lot of things  
  
and ganun din naman sya sakin.  
  
she really did treat me like her own brother, and i do treat her as my  
  
sister too. or so i though..  
  
__  
(hk ig of ivos)  
  
//bev's IG  
  
currently at #ilinido with @heystephany  
  
(picture)  
  
  
  
//twitter  
  
finding jowa.. baka naman.. ilnido be kind to us @heystphany  
|  
|  
|  
taray! ganda eh.. (user)  
|  
|  
|  
ang ganda nyo @itsmebev @heystephany  
|  
|  
|  
gandang salamat silka haha char!-steph  
|  
|  
|  
haha loko talaga to si ate steph eh  
|  
|  
|  
#SOCO # IMBESTIGADOR -blaster  
|  
|  
|  
hahahah blaster pota ka! (user)  
|  
|  
|  
hoy @bsilonga letse ka! kumain ka na lang ng ice cream dyan sa  
  
disneyland! -bev  
|  
|  
|  
pa hita at pabraso ni mayora hahaha -badjao  
|  
|  
|  
whay are you wearing that?-zild  
|  
|  
|  
kasi @zildbenitez nasa beach ako.. malamang!  
|  
|  
|  
di naman yan yung ipinakita mo samin ah..-zild  
|  
|  
|  
eto naman! minsan lang to! pagbigyan mo na ate mo @zildbenitez! haha..  
  
baka may maakit kahit isa lang.. hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
magusap tayo pagbalik ko-zild  
|  
|  
|  
hahahaha!! lagot ka bev!-steph  
|  
|  
|  
lagooot qiqil mo si zild-badjao  
|  
|  
|  
kalimutan mo na daw yung pinabili mo dito sa disneyland-blaster  
  
\---  
  
//screenshot of zilds comment  
  
ako lang ba o.... hahahaha  
|  
|  
|  
zild disapprove.. hahah ayaw ng baby brother haha  
|  
|  
|  
hmmm.. baby brother?? bat parang jowa lang ang peg ni zild..  
|  
|  
|  
hahaha.. same tayo mamsh!  
|  
|  
|  
ang higpit ni fafa zild!  
|  
|  
|  
pusta ako yang ate bev ate bev mauuwi din sa babe.. hahaha.. mark this  
  
tweet!  
  
\----  
  
chat room ng ivos  
  
badjao: hoy zild bat ka nagagalit sa suot ni bev? selos ka no! haha  
  
blaster: MaGuSaP TaYo PaGbAlIk kO.. ano ka jowa?  
  
zild: im just protecing her, that's all..  
  
gelo: zild nasa beach sya! malamang yun ang suot nya  
  
Zild: I dont care, masyado oa ding maiksi, di naman sya nag susuot nun  
  
dati eh  
  
badjao: asus! yung suot ba talaga problema mo o yung status nya?  
  
Blaster: finding jowa!!!!  
  
gelo: naku zild selos lang yan  
  
zild: what? hindi no!  
  
blaster: oookey...  
  
badjao: balakajan..  
  
blaster: sana makahanap si ate bev ng jowa..para masaya haha  
  
zild: hindi talaga ako palamura pero tanginamo talaga.  
  
___  
  
  
bev's pov  
  
  
kasama ko si steph sa mall ngayon para mamili ng mga bagong damit.  
  
antagal na din kasi nung huli kaming mag shoping, tsaka minsan syempre  
  
kelangan din ng girls time hehehe  
  
  
pareho kaming namimili ng damit ng may ma open syang topic  
  
"bev.. wala ka bang napapnsin kay bebe zild??"  
  
  
"hmm? wala naman.. bakit?" sagot ko habang sinisipat ko kung maganda ba  
  
yung polo na napili ko  
  
  
"alam mo napapansin ko kasi parang ano.. parang masyado syang ano sayo..  
  
how to put this.. hmm.. clingy??"  
  
napahinto ako sa ginagaw ko at kunot noong tumngin sa kanya  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
  
"naalala mo yung nas elndio tayo tapos nag 2 piece ka tapos nagalit sya  
  
sayo?"  
  
  
"hmm.. eh.. normal naman yun sa mag ate diba? tsaka di lang sya sanay na  
  
nag susuot ako ng ganun.." sagot ko habang namimili ulit  
  
  
"eh pano yung lagi ka nyang gustong makita.. or lagi ka nyang niyaya mga  
  
ganun.. "  
  
  
"stephaney.. alam mo masyado ka ng nanunuod ng kung ano anong drama..  
  
pati ba naman si zild binibigyan mo ng malisya!" sita ko sa kanya  
  
  
"fine! balaka jan!" irap nya sakin  
  
  
"hay naku.. ikaw-"  
  
  
"beverly?"  
  
  
di ko naituloy yung sasabihin ko dahil sa tumawag sa pangalan ko. sabay  
  
kaming napalingon ni stephany sa tumawag sakin  
  
  
isang malaking PAKSHET MEN!! ANONG GINAGAWA NG HAYOP NA TO DITO!?  
  
__  
  
  
  
//twitter ni bev  
  
putanagina! ang lakas ng loob mag pakita! iba din! nung nagsaboy ba ng  
  
kapal ng mukha sa mundo sinalo mo lahat?  
  
//twitter ni mike  
  
as if naman di ka masya na bumalik ako..  
  
//twitter ni liv  
  
i'm back..  
  
//twitter ni zild  
  
what is happening?  
  
\----  
  
bev's pov  
  
  
"isa zild! tigilan mo na ako ah!" saway ko sa kanya pero ayaw nya pa ring  
  
tumigil sa pangungulit sakin  
  
  
"galit ka na ba?" sabi nya  
  
  
"di mo ako madadaan dyan sa pa cute mo tigilan mo na ako ha!" pero imbes  
  
na tumigil hinila nyo swevel chait na inuupuan ko palayo sa mesa  
  
  
"zild letse ka!" talagang dinala nya ako sa may dulo na dressing room  
  
nila sabay layo sakin habang tumatawa  
  
  
"punyeta ano bang trip mo!" pasigaw ko na sabi habang pinipigil kong wag  
  
tumawa.  
  
  
"ayaw mong tumigil!" sabi ko sabay lapit sa kanya para kilittin sya  
  
  
"wait! walang hawakan sa tagiliran!" sabi nya habang pnipigilan yung  
  
kamay ko pero syempre di ako papayag na di ako makaganti kaya talagang  
  
ginawa ko lahat makiliti lang sya  
  
  
"wait lang.. hah sorry na.. wait lang!" awat nya sakin, di ko mapigilang  
  
matawa sa reaksyon nya kasi anlakas tlaga ng kiliti nya sa tagiliran  
  
  
"hoy! ang harot nyong dalawa ah!" sita ni gelo samin  
  
saka lang ako tumigil sa pangungulit ko din kay zild  
  
  
"eto kasing tropa nyp ang kulit eh! pinakain nyo nanaman ng chocolate bar  
  
to no!" sabi ko habang inaayos ko yung buhok ko na nagulo dahil diot kay  
  
zildjian  
  
  
"naku bev namiss ka lang nyan!" sabi naman ni badjao  
  
  
"ofcourse! i really did miss you" sabi nya sabay hila sakin para i back  
  
hug ako  
  
  
"YACK KALANDIAN 101!" sigaw ni blaster  
  
__  
  
sa condo namin ni steph kami dumeretso after ng gig nila. dapat movie  
  
marathon lang talaga kami kaso etong si stephany nagyaya maginuman. since  
  
wala naman daw silang gig the next day pumayag nadin sila, kasama si gelo  
  
since ako ang pinakamahinang uminom samin, nag paunahan ang mga abnormal  
  
na malasing. naka ilang redhorse din sila. unang bumagsak si gelo  
  
sinundan ni blaster at ni badjao. hindi ko expect na strong pala tong si  
  
zild sa inuman jusko napaka dami na nilang nainom, hangang sinukuan na  
  
din sya ni steph. natulungan nya pa akong dalhin sa kwarto si steph at  
  
ayusin sa higaan sila blaster  
  
"yung totoo zild na lasing ka ba?" mangha kong tanong habang sinisimulang  
  
ligpitin ang mga basyo nga noyte at iba pang kalat  
  
"lasing ako no. nahihilo na kaya ako" sagot nya ng naka talungko sa sofa  
  
  
"wow! iab ka idn eh! yung mga kainuman mo comatose na ikaw muka lang  
  
antok"  
  
"i don't know.. mataas lang talaga ang tolerance ko sa alak.." sabi nya  
  
pero nakapikit na din sya  
  
  
"wait lang ayusin ko lang to sa lababo"  
  
iniwan ko na sya saglti para ayusin yung mga hugasan at itapon yung  
  
basura. pagharap ko tahimik lang syang nakatignin sakin  
  
  
"oh bakit?" tanong ko habang nililigpit ang natitira pang alak  
  
  
"wala lang.." sagot nya  
  
  
"inaantok ka na no.."  
  
di sya sumagot, nginititan nya lang ako.  
  
  
"wait lang tatpusin ko lang to, ng makatulog ka na"  
  
  
___  
  
zild's pov  
  
  
i can't help but to stare at her, i don't know why. the way she moves,  
  
and talk to me, and the way she smiles. her simple look, the way her hair  
  
is ponytailed, everything. i'm so mesmirized.  
  
di ko alam kung dahil lang sa lasing ako? or what. basta. i love looking  
  
at her.  
  
"okey tapos na ako.. " sabi nya while looking at everyone na natutulog sa  
  
sala  
  
"naku wala ka na palang tutulugan.. di naman kita pwedeng itabi kay  
  
stephany.. nanadyak yun eh..hmm" she said  
  
  
"sige dun ka na lang sa kwarto ko"  
  
  
biglang bumilis yung tibok ng puso ko sa sinabi nya. why? am i nervous?  
  
  
"you mean.. you want me to sleep there with you? like.. together?" kabado  
  
kong tanong  
  
"oo.. wala namang problema yun! halika na!" agad syang lumapit para  
  
tulungan akong tumayo  
  
  
"wait ate bev.. di mo naman ako kailangan akayain.. i can walk.." sabimko  
  
pero iniakbay nya pa din yung kamay ko sabalikat nya para sabayan akong  
  
maglakad. ewan ko ba. basta. i feel someting.. something different yet  
  
familar. i just.. cant't point it out  
  
  
the weird feeling im feeling et more stornger ng makapasok na kami sa  
  
kwarto nya. this is  not the first time na nakitulog ako dito, or the  
  
first time na nakasama ko syang matulog. band preut this time it feels  
  
different  
  
  
she carfully place me to her bed and fix the pillows for me to be  
  
comfortable  
  
  
"ayan.. mahiga ka na at matulog. ng makapag pahinga ka na.."she saka nya  
  
ako kinumutan. suddenly my face feels hot.. and my heart beats more  
  
faster  
  
  
she turned on the lamp and turnoff the light of the room then she went to  
  
the bathroom, probably to change clothes. i was left there lying still  
  
thinking why i feel weird..after a minute or two i guess? she came out of  
  
the bathroom wearing white oversized shirt and a green short. her hair  
  
was tied into a bun. and shit! i think my heart is gonna jump out of my  
  
chest!  
  
  
"oi zild gising ka pa ba?" she asked softly, i didnt answer, and  
  
pretended im sleeping.  
  
she then quietly and carefully lie down next to me and damn! i could  
  
smell the soap she used! what the hell is wrong with you zildjian!!!  
  
  
"good night zild.." she whispered and turn her back on me.  
  
thank goodness the light was dim or else she will see my now heated face!  
  
i tired to calm my self down. i didnt move or anyting, just planly  
  
staring at the ceiling. i don't even know how long i was lying there  
  
motionless. when i felt she is already sleeping that's the only time i  
  
moved.  
  
dahan dahan akong humarap sa kanya. hindi naman sya gumalaw or what so  
  
talagang tulog na sya. dahil malapit sya sa lampshade nakahiga, kitang  
  
kita ko sya. pinagmasdan ko lang syang matulog. i kept looking at her  
  
neckat hindi ko alam kung bakit.. napalunok na lang ako, kasi parang  
  
ano.. parang gusto kong lumapit. at.. shit! zildjian! are you having some  
  
neck fetish now?? but then as if my body hated me.. it didn't listen to  
  
my mind. i found my self moving closer.  
  
fuck! zild! what the hell! you such a creep!! no! stop!! what the hell!!!  
  
but then paramg may sariling buhay na ang mga kamay at braso ko. ayaaw na  
  
nilang makinig sa kin.  
  
damn it zild!  
  
\---  
  
  
bev's POV  
  
  
angising ako dahil sa kalabog na nairinig ko mula sa labas. alas 5,  
  
pagtingin ko sa wall clock, sinubukan kong tumayo. but the i was stopped  
  
by a strong arm wrap around me. bigla akong kinabahan! puta may intruder  
  
ba sa kwarto ko!!! pero naalala ko si zild.. oo nga pala, magkatabi nga  
  
pala kami. pero asakjfklsdjal nakayakap ba sya sakin!? at hndi lang yun!!  
  
kingina there's more!!! i can feel his soft breath in me freaking nape!  
  
kalmahan lang natin beverly! AJDLKDJAKSLAKJS KALMA BEV!!!! sinubukan kong  
  
umalis pagkakayakap nya sakin pero naramdaman nya ata at lalao nya akong  
  
niyakap palapit sa kanya!  
  
AKSJALKSALSK!!! bat ba ako kinakabahan! ano ba!! tangina!!  
  
  
"ahm.. zild... ano.. " hindi ko alam kung anong sasabihin ko.. guso ko  
  
syang gisingin pero..puta kasi eh!  
  
  
juskolored pano ba to!! anene bev!  
  
  
natapos ang pagiisip ko ng biglang pumasok si blaster sa kwarto  
  
  
"ATE BEV! LUTO TAYO NG SOPAS!!!" bungad nya pero agad din naman syang  
  
napahinto at napatitig ng makita nya istura namin ni zild  
  
  
puta kalma blaster!! mali ka ng iniisip!!!  
  
  
"BAKLA! SOPAS TA-" bungad din ni steph na napahinto din kagaya ni blaster  
  
  
"OH MAYGHAAAAAD!!" sigaw nya dahilan para magising si zild at mapaupo  
  
bigla  
  
  
"what!? what's hapening!!" naguguluhan nyang tanong.  
  
  
nagkatinignnan na lang kamini blaster at steph. ang mukha nung dalawa  
  
jusko! halatang pareho ng iniisip!  
  
"balster tangina ka!" sabi ko sabay upo na rin  
  
  
"bat ako!?" depensa nya  
  
  
"halika na blaster hayaan mo na muna silang dalawa.. naalmpungatan pa ata  
  
si zild eh.." ngiting tagumpay na yaya ni steph kay blaster na agad naman  
  
sumunod. napailing na lang ako. binalingan ko yung katabi ko na mukang  
  
wala pa sa sarili. nakapikit pa sya habang nkaakunot noo  
  
pero qaqo.. ang kyut ng morning face nya at ng bed hair nya!  
  
  
"anong oras na ba.." nakapikit nyang tanong..  
  
  
"ano.. maaga pa zild.. gusto mo pa bang matulog?"  
  
tumango tango lang sya sakin  
  
  
"sige mahiga ka na ulit" agad naman syang nahiga pero di ko inecpect na  
  
bihgla nya akong hihilahin din pahiga sabay yakap! ASKAJSLKAJDSLKAJSLA  
  
  
  
  
saglit akong natigilan.. contemplating on what to do! SHET! pero qAqo  
  
infairness ang stong ng pabango nya ah.. hangang ngayon amoy pa din!  
  
ambango nya qaqo! asjasalsjalsa beverly! ano ba!!di to oras para amuyin  
  
sya!!  
  
  
"ano zild! ano kasi.. ano.." utal utal kong sabi.. puta what's the right  
  
word!!  
  
  
"hmm??" sagot nya sabay unti unting dumilat dahilan para magkatitigan  
  
kaming dalawa.. shet ang gwapo!  
  
  
saglit din kaming nasa ganung posisyon nga marealize nya kung anong  
  
nangyayari.. biglang nanalaki ang mata nya sabay bitaw sa pagkakayakap  
  
sakin at agad na tumayo  
  
  
"oh my ghad1 ate bev! im so sorry! i don't .. i can't.."  
  
  
"okey lang zild.. cguro akala mo unan ako no.." sabi ko na lang..kasi  
  
yung reaksyon nya di ko n amexplain eh  
  
  
"y-yeah.. i guess.." mahina nyang sagot  
  
  
"naku.. okey lang! sige na mauna na akong lumbas sayo at naghahanap ng  
  
sopas si blaster.."  
  
tumango lang sya kaya agad na akong lumbas at nag derederetso sa kusina,,  
  
di ko na pinansin yung apat na chismosong nasa sala.  
  
agad akong napahawak sa dibdib ko at npasandal sa may lababo! sheeeeet!!  
  
putangina!! bakeeet ganto pakiramdam kooooo!!!  
  
___  
  
  
  
zild's pov  
  
  
it's been week since nung ginawa kong kahihiyan sa condo nila ate bev.  
  
ilang weeks na din akong traget ng asaran ni badjao blaster at gelo dahil  
  
dun sa ginawa ko. buti na lang talaga hindi na awkaward si ate bev sakin.  
  
hindi ko din naman ma explain yung ginawa ko nugn gabing yun! basta!  
  
ewan! oinipilit kong wag ng intindihin pa yun..  
  
  


 ____

 

 

 

zild benitez serye where in he was looking for the fan he  
  
met during an unexpected time and place.  
  
__  
  
  
zild's POV  
  
FUCK!  
  
"great zild.. really great" i said to my self while looking  
  
at my dead phone  
  
the rain continuous to fall heavily and basing from it, im  
  
sure it will soon flood in the area. sobrang frustrated at  
  
inis na ako sa nnagyayari.. dapat talaga sinunod ko na lang  
  
si daddy na dalhin yung kotse instead of commuting. super  
  
unexpected talaga ng ulan na to! bakit ngayon pa!  
  
pauwi na sana ako galing sa studio ng tumawag si mommy para  
  
may ipagutos. whowouldve thought na ma i-stockup ako dito.  
  
kanina pa ako nag aabang ng taxi pero kahit sasakyan wala na  
  
ding nadaan. sa kamalasmalasn wala din akong dalang payong!  
  
and just when i thought nothing  else could go worst than  
  
this, the universe conspired against me and now my phone is  
  
dead! all the stablishment are already closed and damn its  
  
already 10 pm! at  basa na ako sa kinaususbkuban ko! maligo  
  
na lang kayo ako sa ulan? ganun din naman!  
  
ang kaso hindi ko dinalam kung pano ko uuwi galing dito.. at  
  
mukang wala talagang nadaan na sasakyan dahil na din sa  
  
ulan.  
  
malapit na akong mawalan ng pagasa.. talagang may balak na  
  
akong magpaumaga dito sa pwesto ko when i heard someone talk  
  
\---  
  
"shet! talagang ngayon ka pa umulan!! letse" she said while  
  
i guess trying to look for somehting to ride home also, she  
  
took a deep breath and about to go when she look at me, it  
  
took her seconds before she realize its me  
  
"zild? as in zild benitez?" she asked, and i just smiled  
  
slightly at her  
  
  
"hala anong ginagaw mo dito bhe!?" medyo nag alangan pa ako  
  
kung sasabihin ko bang stock ako dito, epro no choice naman  
  
ako, tsaka muka naman syang mabait, so.. bahala na!  
  
"oo eh.. wala na kasi akong masakayan.." nahihiya ko ng  
  
sagot, kasi naman! nakakahiya naman talaga tong katangahan  
  
ko na to  
  
"naku bhe wala kang masasakyan dito! wala ng dadaan dito  
  
sabi nung guard dun" sabay tuoro sa may bandang unhan kung  
  
san sya nangaling  
  
"try mo mag book ng grab baka meron pang mag accept.. or  
  
pasundo ka na lang.." sagot nya, i just bit my lower lip  
  
slightly, ate T_T lowbat ako...T_T  
  
  
"ahm.. ano kasi.. deadbat na ako.. "  
  
  
"awts.. hmm.. cge..try ko i book ka ah.." sabi nya sabay  
  
kuha ng phone nya sa bag nya  
  
  
"really!? thank you so much!" at that moment gusto ko na  
  
syang yakapin as in! hulog ka ng langit ate!!  
  
  
"naku wag ka munang pasalamt.. di ko sure kung may mabobook  
  
tayo sa lakas ng ulan na to,."  
  
ilang minuto din syang nag try mag book bago sya tumingin  
  
sakin with a sad expression  
  
  
"naku zild.. walang gustong mag book.. sobrang lakas na kasi  
  
ng ulan tsaka baha na din daw sa ibang lugar.."  
  
ano bang kasalangang ngawa ko ngayong araw at pinaparusahan  
  
ako? kung dhail to sa pan titrip ko kay blaster kanina lor  
  
please di ko na po uulitin! pauwiin nyo lang po ako please!!  
  
  
"hala.. wala kasi akong pantawag naka data ako eh.. "  
  
gusto ko ng maiyak sobra! halata naman awang awa na din sya  
  
sakin.. my god! im so pathetic! i can't even-  
  
  
"Ah! alam ko na!" napatingin agad ako sa kanya  
  
  
"member ng ivos nation GC yung mama mo diba? wait.."  
  
tahimik ko lang syang pinanuod habang busy sya sa pag chat  
  
  
"ayan! nag chat ako!" sabi nya sabay pakita ng phone nya  
  
  
chat//  
  
her; atteention! urgent matter  
  
kung sino man ang may alam ng number ni  
tita jen, or ni daddy a!or kung sino mang kamaganak nito ng  
  
si zild! please lang pasabi sunduin na nila si zild dito  
  
jusko! nakakaawa na tong batang dito!  
  
  
"hintayin natin kung may mag reply.. eto na lang pagasa  
  
mo.." sabi nya. kaya sabay kaming nag antay ng reply nila  
  
  
usr: totoo ba yan?  
  
her: oo! this is not a joke! alaska na dito! sobrang lamig!  
  
baka sipunin to!  
  
user: hala! @jennifer garon benitez @ daddy a  
  
  
her: wait.. para maniwala kayo!  
  
  
she took a picture of me and sent it to the froup chat  
  
  
user: wait chinchat na namin  
  
user; saglit lang ate  
  
  
"wait lang natin zild, kinokontak na daw nila mparents mo.."  
  
she said while still busy waiitng for the response on the gc  
  
when she noticed na medyo nangignginin na ako sa lamig  
  
  
bigla nyang hinawakan yung damit ko  
  
"hala! basang basa ka!" she said worriedly  
  
  
"naku tatrangkasuhin ka nyan! wala ka bang dalang pamalit  
  
man lang? "  
  
  
"wala ate eh.."  
  
  
"jusko namumutla ka na zild! !!"  
  
bigla nyang hinalungkat ang bag nya, maybe looking for  
  
somehting to give to me.. oh my god ate! your so kind! gutso  
  
kong sabihin kaso di na ako makapag salita dahil talagang  
  
gianw na ginaw na ako  
  
  
"naku.. hindi ko pala dala yung balabal ko! pano ba to!"  
  
natahimik sya saglit bago tumingin ulit sakin..sabay tingin  
  
sa maong na longsleeve  na suot nya na ginawa nyang jacket  
  
"eto.. suot mo to.. hindi pa to basa.. tsaka tamang tama  
  
nilalamig ka.." sabay hubad nung jacket  
  
  
"n-naku ate! wag na.. nakakhiya na.. " tanggi ko  
  
  
"mas kelngan mo to..tsaka may damit pa naman ako..  
  
panampatong ko lang yan.."  
  
  
"are you sure?" nagaalangan kong tanong  
  
  
"oo..okey lang ako.." she said sabay aot sakin ng jacket.  
  
"hindi ka ba lalamigin?" tanong ko kasi naka sleeveless sya  
  
na damit and naka skirt din sya.. for sure nilalamig sya  
  
  
"hidni ako singer zild,, ikaw hindi ka pwedeng magkasakit  
  
kasi nakanta ka.. tsaka tatatlo na lang kayo magkakasakit ka  
  
pa.." napangiti naman ako sa sinabi nya. ate fan ka ba  
  
namin?? malamang fa sya zild kasi member nga sya ng ivos  
  
nation gc diba?  
  
  
"sige na mag palit ka na.."  
  
nagkatinginna kami saglit sabay tawa.  
  
"okey gets ko na.. kaloka ka.. ganto na lang.. tumalikod ka  
  
tapos i reready ko yung jacket para paghubad mo ng damit  
  
diretso suot ng jacket.."  
  
  
hala baka isipin nya nagiinarte ako! wait lang ate!  
  
nahihyiya lang tlaga ako!!"  
  
"ate sorry ah.. ang arte ko ba? nahihiya kais ako.. sorry.."  
  
kung maliwang lang dito, for sure makikita nya ang pamumula  
  
ng mukha ko  
  
  
"okey lag nukaba! kahit naman sino no!? sige na..magpalit ka  
  
na.." naiiling nyang sabi. kaya tumalikod na ako at  
  
naghuband ng damit para masuot ko na yung jacket..  
  
infairness.. ang bango ng pabango nya.. amoy pambaby..mild  
  
and sweet..  
  
"buti na lang naka fitted pants ka.. bagay naman yung  
  
damit.."  
  
  
ngumti lang ako sa kanya. sabay yakap sa sarili ko..  
  
finally. unti unti ng nawawala yung panginginig ko dahil s  
  
lamig..  
  
"oh ayan sumagot na si kuya joseph!..wait chat ko daw mama  
  
mo"  
  
pinanuod ko lang sya habang busy syang kontakin si mama  
  
"ayan! nag accept na mama mo sa chat ko.. wait lng tatawag  
  
daw sya.." saglit lang at tumawag na nga si mama, agad naman  
  
nyang binigay sakin yung phone  
  
  
agad ko namang kinausap si mama, pero imbes na matuwa lalo  
  
akong nanlumo sasinabi nyang hinid ako masusundo dito kasi  
  
baha na daw sa lugar na to. dahil di ko tlaga alam tong  
  
lugar nato dagil nag grab lang ako papunta ditosi ate na nag  
  
kinausa ni mama  
  
"hello po..opo.. naku tita malayo pa yun.. opo.. di ko lang  
  
sure kung may masaasakya pero sige try namin.. cge po  
  
ihahatid ko na lang sya dun.. opo.. cge po..cge.." she  
  
looked at me after the call  
  
  
"ready ka ng sumuong sa ulan?"  
  
"do we have a choice?"  
  
"wala.. so halika na.." inayos nya lang yung bagpack nyang  
  
nsinuot nya sa harap nya at binuksan na yung payong  
  
  
"okey.. so medyo pang single yung payong ko pero no choice  
  
so pagtyagaan natin...les go"  
  
\----  
  
after walking which felt like forever! habang nakikipaglaban  
  
sa habngin at ulan na galit na galit! nakasakay din kami sa  
  
bus afetrng mga one and half out na pagaantay..  
  
sa may bintana nya ko pinapwesto para if ever makatulog ako,  
  
makakasandal ako bintana tsaka para daw malapit idn sya sa  
  
driver ng makapagtanong sya.  
  
"kuya dalawa.. dun po sa may sakyan pa----" sabi ny sa  
  
kundoktor.. agad naman nag bigay ng ticket si kuya..  
  
  
  
"ate ako na magbabayad.." sabi ko sbay labas ng wallet. pero  
  
agad nya akong inawat ng makita nya yung perang ilalabas ko  
  
sana  
  
"ako na." pabuloing nyang sabi sabay abot ng 100 kay kuya  
  
  
"why?" taka kong tanong..  
  
" jusko zild, 50 pesos lang yung pamasahe nating dalawa  
  
isanlibo yung ibibigay mo! pababain tayo ng bus!" pabulogn  
  
nyang paliwanag  
  
"oh.. sorry.." bulong ko din  
  
  
hindi ko na namalayan kung gano kahaba ang byahe dahil tama  
  
si ate.. nakatulog nga ako.. nagiisn na lang ako dahil sa  
  
pag tapik nya sakin dahil finally nkaarating na din kami sa  
  
babaan namin  
  
finally, tumigil na yung ulan, pero mlakas pa idn ang  
  
hanngin.  
  
  
"okey.. dito na tayo.. "  
  
pupungas pungas pa ako ng makababa kami.. nagpalinga linga  
  
ako sa paligid. napaitingin ako sa kanya nung masipat ko  
  
nayung lugar  
  
"hala! malapit na to samin! pwede ko ng lakarin!"  
  
  
"totoo? o di magaanda.. makakuwi ka na!" sagot nya..  
  
  
"nako ate! super thank you talaga!" napahawak ako sa kamay  
  
sa sobrang tuwa ko  
  
  
"naku okey lang yun.. isge na.. lumakad ka na bago pa umulan  
  
ulti.. chat ko na lang mama mo na malapit ka na dyan sa  
  
subdivision nyo.. sige na.."  
  
  
  
"sige ate, thank you talaga!" tumango lang sya at lumakad na  
  
din paalis  
  
  
she's such a kind perosn.. i wonder... napahinto ako  
  
sapaglalakad.. my god! i forgot to ask her name!  
  
_-  
  
finding ate..  
  
//ig ni zild  
  
picture of a the jacket  
  
kay ate na naging rain buddy ko kagabi! sobrang thank you  
  
talaga! if it wasnt for you baka inumaga na ako dun sa  
  
kintatayuan ko! thank you so much!  
  
tatanawin ko yung malkaking utang na loob talaga!. please if  
  
you see this post, message mo naman ako! i forgot to ask you  
  
name and i do feel bad about it!  
  
tsaka yung jacket mo di ko lam pano ko isasauli sayo..  
  
pinagiinterean na sya ni badjao at ni blaster..  
  
i'll wait for your reply..  
  
again thank you so much  
|  
|  
|  
ate kung sino ka man... akin na lang yung jacket!!!!-badjao  
|  
|  
|  
nauna kong makita yung jacket wag kang mag agaw!-blaster  
  
//zild's twitter  
  
ATE NA SINAMAHAN AKONG MAKIPAGLABAN SA ULAN!!! PLEASE MAG  
  
PARAMDAM KA!!! IM SO STUPID FOR FORGETTING TO ASK YOUR NAME!  
  
PLEASE!!  
|  
|  
|  
OY! pota ang swerte ni ate!! kung sino ka man paramdam ka  
  
daw!!  
|  
|  
|  
SANA KO NA LANG SI ATE! HAHAHA  
|  
|  
|  
sino kaya yun si ate!!??  
|  
|  
|  
ZILD PA BASA KA ULIT SA ULAN SUNDUIN KITA! HAHA CHAR!  
|  
|  
|  
makalabas nga ng bahay pag naulan...  
|  
|  
|  
hahah tara! baka ma tyempuhan natin si zild haha  
  
//screen shot of ig post  
haha ang gago ni badjao tsaka ni blaster hahaha  
ate kung sino ka man,,,hinahanap ka ni zild!  
|  
|  
|  
sana all!!!  
|  
|  
|  
finding ate kasama ni zild sa ulanan! hahaha  
|  
|  
|  
@itsmebev bakla! ikaw ba to? ikaw ba yung hinahanap ni  
  
zild?? kala ko joke mo lang na nakita mo si zild! hahahah  
|  
|  
|  
hala! @heystephaney totoo nga?? si @itsmebev yung kasama ni  
  
zild  
|  
|  
|  
oo ata @user, jacket nya yung post na yun ni zild sa IG!  
  
hahaha @itsmebev! qaqo baks sikat ka na! hahah  
|  
|  
|  
@zildbenitez si @itsmebev daw yung kasama mo!!  
|  
|  
|  
@itsmebev BAKLA!! MAGREPLY KA!! hahaha hinahanap ka ni bebe  
  
@zildbenitez!! ganda eh.. iba din!  
|  
|  
|  
hahahah!! hype ka ate @heystepahney  
|  
|  
|  
NA STALK KO POTA ANG GANDA NI ATE!! hahaha!!  
|  
|  
|  
hahah hype ka @user! stalk agad eh! hahaha  
___  
  
meet beverly..  
  
//ig post  
  
halika na.. tuklasin..  
  
tamang soudntrip while waiting for my turn.. paulan pa more!  
  
hahaha  
  
piktyur of hospital  
  
  
//twitter of stephany  
screenshot of ig post  
  
sa mga naghahanap kay @itsmebev.. nasa clinic nag papcheck  
  
up! hahaha..  
|  
|  
|  
hala nag ka sakit si ate @itsmebev! @zilbenitez! lagot ka  
  
haha char!  
|  
|  
|  
hahaha.. nasa clinic pala..@zilbeitez puntahan mo na!  
|  
|  
|  
HOY BEVERLY ANN!! MAG REPLY KA!  
  
__  
  
//beverly's twitter  
  
OY BAT DUMAMI FOLLOWERS KO!? haha anong kaguluhan to!? pota  
  
ka @heystephaney ano nanamang ginawa mo!  
|  
|  
|  
qaqo bakla ka hinahanap ka ni zild! tagal mo mag reply!  
|  
|  
|  
hayop nasa clinic ako! ano nanamang ininom mo!? anong  
  
hinahanap ni zild? qaqo to!  
|  
|  
|  
qaqo totoo nga! bakla ka!  
|  
|  
|  
ate @itsmebev!!!!!-zild  
|  
|  
|  
OY @zildbenitez!!!!  
|  
|  
|  
DM!!! @itsmebev  
|  
|  
|  
OKEY!!! @zildbenitez  
|  
|  
|  
oy mamaya na kayo maglandian sa dm! @itsmebev! akin na lang  
  
yung jacket please!!-badjao  
|  
|  
|  
OY PERS CAM PERS SERB! NAUNA AKO!! ATE @itsmebev! akin na  
  
lang yung jacket!!  
  
\-----  
  
beverly's pov  
  
bagot na bagot na ako sa kakantay na tawagin ako ng doctor  
  
para sa check up ko. kanina pa ako nakaupo as in! buset kasi  
  
tong si stphany talaga eh.. na late tuloy ako ng punta.  
  
di ko tlaga expect na magkkasakit ako dahil sa ulan nung  
  
nakarang gabi. kasalanan to ni zild eh.. hah char!  
  
pero okey na rin kasi natulungan ko sya.. muka na kasing  
  
syang batang nawawala nung mga panahon na yun. worth it  
  
naman kasi nakauwi sya ng maayos at matiwasay sa knila..  
  
haha shet beverly! napaka ate mo talaga!  
  
busy ako sa pagbabasa ng serye na pina follow ko ng sunod  
  
sunod ang notification sakin sa twitter. nung una di ko  
  
pinapansin pero nagtaka na ako sa sobrang dami!. naloka ako  
  
ng makita ko na boglang dami ng followers ko at itong si  
  
stphany eh mention ng mention sakin kaya ng post na ako. d  


 


End file.
